Gunslinger Girl: Number 264
by yuki kazuhiko
Summary: A story of two timeline; from East and West. For the Social welfare agency, when an operation in Pakistan border went south, it's up to themself to make it back to the safe zone with thousand of enemy aftering them. In the Eastern side; nuclear threath rising from the Asian country forced the establishment of Eastern welfare comprising of 11 asian agency to handle the problem.
1. Chapter 1: Northen light

Gunslinger girl is a series owned and written by Aida Yu. All canon character belongs to its respectful owner, the Author of the series itself. Other OC will be mentioned if their part is mentioned under permission.

**Chapter 1- Northern light.**

**NATO forward airbase, Afghanistan, inside the Italian C-130 transport plane ready for takeoff; 0731 hours-**

"They've requested our unit?" said Sandro to Yarrow. Yarrow then replied, with him and Gattonero nodding their head.

"What about the other special operations team? They could do that job, its more suited to them compared to our role" Lupa surprised by his words. The moment Sandro told him about the special operation offered to them, he could only stand still, speechless.

"That's what we said to the President" said Fio.

"But they've already sent a Special Forces there; the 9th Reggimento d'Assalto Paracadutisti... sadly the Special Forces sent on that mission was slaughtered by the enemy in an ambush." Yarrow explained.

"Tough job...the president must be thinking that we're the expendable unit here" said Yarrow, who was with Lupa the whole time.

"Well, it's an order...And the order must be important then" Fio clearing the point. "Since it's from higher up" he adds.

"So then, what's our mission?" Sandro reluctantly asked Yarrow.

"It's kinda like recovering something important" he answered.

"Important? Come on! There must be a better explanation for this" Sandro sighed.

"I wish i knew" said Yarrow, letting out a big breath.

"Secretive as much...this mission must be valuable for our government to handle" said Fio.

* * *

**Somewhere in North Korea, same timeline-**

"IRIS, any luck finding the data?" Yukino asked her cyborg; Yui, or she called her as 'IRIS'.

"Nothing, nothing yet Imoto-chan" she replied, while checking for any important files inside the documents. Infiltrating the North Korean base was easy for them, but keeping their heads low was another matter. under the quiet sound, they continue checking the files for any valuable intel.

"IRIS, heads down" she whispered to her, telling he to get down into cover. Several officers passed the room, not realizing that Yui and Yukino still inside the room.

"I told you, the Yankee is unbeatable in football" said one of the officers in Korean.

"Soccer or football?" another officer asked him.

"It doesn't matter...but their taekwando sucks really bad" the officer replied jokingly.

"Athena, how's your situation" Eckart asked her through the radio earpiece.

"We're fine here...well...not kinda fine...Kuroneko, can you create a diversion for us?" Yukino tries to ask Eckart a favor.

"Sure" Eckart replied. he then called his cyborg next to him.

"What is it Ni-san" Yoshika asked Eckart.

"uhm..." Eckart thinking of a way to distract the north korean military personnel away from Yukino's location. He spotted a wire on top of the building.

"Athena, prepare to go black." Eckart warned her.

"Roger" Yukino replied, signalling Yui for dark engagement.

"Yoshika, shoot the wire" Eckart ordered Yui.

"Okay, Ni-san" she replied. she then grab her Barrett M107CQ rifle; supressed barrel with a winter camo paint-job that blends in with the snowysurroundings. taking her time, she focused on the wiring cables, with the distance of 200 meters away from her, inside the room. The moment she pulled the trigger, the cable snapped, sending the room into darkness.

"Damn, power failure again?" the North Korean Officer muttered.

"I wonder if they've paid the bills yet" said another officer.

"It seems this country-" before he could finish the words, Yukino silenced the officer before moving to the next officer.

"This country? continue plea-" another silence followed. Yukino and Yui managed to escape the building and rendezvous with Eckart and his cyborg.

"Got it?" Eckart asked her.

"Yeah, it took us a lot of time to find it..but luckily I found it in the nic of time" said Yukino showing the intel to Eckart.

"Okay then, let's get outta here" sai Eckart. " Yo Echo, we could use a ride here..." he radioed his friend; Shinzaburo.

"This is Echo, Roger...wait for me at the third rendezvous point, i got a vehicled set the for our extraction" said Shinzaburo; Kei's voice could be heard in the background.

"Echo-sama, is the mission over?" Kei asked him.

"Yep...and we will be out of this god-forsaken place in no time" said Shinzaburo to her.

* * *

**SWA firing range field, Italy; 1246 hours-**

"A little to the left" said Lorraine to Henrietta, after seeing her performing the 200 meter shot with her WA 2000 sniper rifle.

"Yes signorina" Henrietta replied. repeating the early step, she load a new round to the chamber and focused the target to her crosshair. But before she could pull the trigger, her target was shot by someone.

"Charlie! stop messing with Henrietta's training, Goddamit!" Lorraine yelled at Charles, after seeing him shooting Henrietta's practice target with his Springfield M1A rifle.

"Sorry, i've run out of target..." Charles joked to her, trying to apologize. Sherry on the other hand, try to keep herself busy by insreting the 5.56 bullet to the STANAG Magazine for her M16A4 assault rifle training.

"If you do that next time, i would surely place my bullet to your kneecaps" Lorraine warned him.

"Anton, Director Lorenzo called you" said Fernandez to her while holding his M24 sniper rifle after answering a call from his cellphone.

"Me?" Anton asked back just to be sure.

"Yep, Director Lorenzo want you to be in his office ASAP" Fernandez explains to her.

"Okay then..." he replied simple. After receiving the orders, he packed his Beretta 92FS and SCAR-L into her back and proceed to her car. both of his cyborg followed him from the back, after finished packing their things.

"On the other hand..." Fernandez trying to think something that has been bothering his mind today. "Reo, keep shooting" he order his cyborg to keep firing to the practice target.

* * *

**Director Lorenzo's office, ****SWA main headquarters,**** Italy; 1302 hours-**

"I'm sorry, Signore Lorenzo" said Anton, apologizing to Director Lorenzo.

"it's okay, sorry for bothering your job" said Lorenzo, apologizing to him.

"What's this all about, Jean?" Sandro asked Jean, who was standing next to Lorenzo.,

"Remember your previous mission?" Jean try to remind them.

"Yeah, why?" Sandro asked back.

"Trei and his cyborg didn't report to the HQ since yesterday after the mission... he was last seen by Sandro after delivering the reports to him" said Jean to them.

"I've tried to contact him, but his phone we're turned off" Ferro brief him.

"So what's my job then?" Anton confidently asked her.

"Find him, and make sure he logged his name for yesterday's mission debriefing" Ferro replied.

* * *

**Side note; weapon mentioned in this chapter:**

**Barrett M107CQC**- Derivative of the Barrett M82 family, this .50 caliber [12.7x99mm) anti-material sniper rifle shared the same specification to the Barrett M107, albeit with 9" (inch) shorter barrel compared to the original specification to accommodate close range sniping.

**Walther WA 2000**- WA 2000 was a bullpup-designed semi automatic sniper rifle designed by Carl Walther GmBH Sportwaffen company( part of Walther firearm company) under 3 different calibers. But due to its specification not rubost enough for the military and too expensive to achieve widespread sale, it was stopped from production, and only 176 existing WA 2000 available, making it both valuable and expensive(one WA2000 cost between $40,000 to $75,000)

**Springfield M1A**- M1A rifle were the civilian version of USA M14 battle rifle built by Springfield armory inc. in term "M1A" is a proprietary title for Springfield Armory's M14 pattern rifle. Early M1A rifles were built with surplus G.I. parts until Springfield Armory, Inc. began manufacturing their own. Altough two type of selective fire built for this model( full-auto mode and Semi-auto mode), most of M1A built for the civilian were equipt with semi-firing mode only.

**Colt M16A4**- The M16A4 is the fourth generation of the M16 series. It is equipped with a removable carrying handle and a full length quad Picatinny rail for mounting optics and other ancillary devices.

**M24 SWS (Sniper weapon system)**- The M24 SWS is the military and police version of the Remington 700 rifle, _M24_ being the model name assigned by the United States Army after adoption as their standard sniper rifle in 1988. The M24 is referred to as a "weapons system" because it consists of not only a rifle, but also a detachable telescopic sight and other accessories.

**FN SCAR L**- The SCAR (short for Special operation combat assault rifle) is a modular rifle made by Fabrique National Herstal (FNH) for the United States Special Operations Command (SOCOM) to satisfy the requirements of the SCAR SCAR L variant feature the usage of 5.56 NATO round with STANAG round acceptance, enabling it to share the same magazine to M16/M4 assault rifle.

**Beretta 92FS**- The Beretta 92 is a series of semi-automatic pistols designed and manufactured by Beretta of Italy. The model 92 was designed in 1972 and production of many variants in different calibers continues today. The FS version has an enlarged hammer pin that fits into a groove on the underside of the slide. The main purpose is to stop the slide from flying off the frame to the rear if it cracks. This was in response to reported defective slides during U.S. Military testing.


	2. Chapter 2: Tremolo, Music of death

Gunslinger girl is a series owned and written by Aida Yu. All canon character belongs to its respectful owner, the Author of the series itself. Other OC will be mentioned if their part is mentioned under permission (Ayden, a cyborg mentioned in this story is a part of original character owned by Tremec6speed)

**Chapter 2- Tremolo, Music of death**

**Somewhere above Afghanistan airspace, approaching Pakistan border ; 0617 hours-**

On their way to the drop point by an Italian air force C-130 transport plane, the SWA special operation team assigned for the daring mission were getting ready to equipt their gear, getting ready for the drop.

"Alright, after we sropped to the ground, proceed to the point marked on your map, that position will be our starting point for this mission" said Sandro to the team." the 26th Special Operations Helicopter Unit "Giove" will assist and extract us after the mission is completed" he brief more information to the team.

"May god be with us" said Lupa, checking his weapon just to be sure.

"And luck" Sandro interferred.

"I don't need luck... i was born with it" Yarrow joked to him, with Gattonero sat closely to him, with her AW50 sniper rifle held tightly.

"Now i know why..." said Orianna to herself, finally understood why she was choosen for this mission.

"what do you know?" Fio, who was sitting next to her asked her.

"Owh, it's nothing, really" Orianna said to her, trying to end the topic.

"this is Sierra Delta niner-seven, we're on the drop zone" the C-130 pilot report to the command base.

"Roger, tell those guys to get themself ready for the drop" the command operator responded over the radio, ordering the SWA special force team to be ready.

"Roger wilco" the pilot replied, after he slowed down the engine speed to half. " gear up guys, we're nearing the drop zone!" the pilot reminds Sandro.

"Roger!" Sandro replied."Alright, gear up your thing, we're nearing the drop zone" he rimds the other.

"i love this job!" Yarrow said to the other in English language.

"What!?" Lupa and Fio asked him back, unclear wht they've heard earlier.

"I love this job!" Yarrow repeat the word, still in English, making the other laughed.

While the rear door opened, Sandro-Petra, Yarrow-Gattonero, Soni-Fio, Lupa-fleccia, and Orianna-Patrizia getting standing up form their seat and nearng the rear bay door. As the light turn green, the C-130 crew give the green light for them to jump. Jumping out from the plane, they soar through the sky, navigating their way to the drop zone, carefully aligning their position. Opening the parachute, they began their journey with slow and paced decend to the ground.

"welcome to Pakistan" said Petrushka to the other girls.

"Hell, i should stop by at the grocery stores to buy some milk" Gattonero joked to Petrushka, while staying in formation with her handler; Yarrow.

"Cut the chatter, we're on our own right now... aside from our Fratello" said patrizia to the girls.

"She's right... limit your conversation, only speak if necessary" said Fio to them.

"Why?" Fleccia asked Fio.

"So that we could limit our water drinking usage" Fio also trying to joke to her.

* * *

**4th branch of Eastern welfare agency Korean division, Incheon, South Korea; 0933 hours-**

"So this is the info you gathered so far?" asked the 4th branch division director; Director Nakajima.

"Yes sir... unfortunately some other information were burned" Yukino said to her boss.

"Ah... i see..." His director replied, accepting her answer. " Well, then..." He then give another fiile to Yukino for assesment.

"What is this, sir?" Yukino asked back.

"That is the intel you will need in your cooperation with the 9th branch in Hong kong" said her director.

"it seems this case is simply an easy one" said Yukino, finished checking the file in a glimpse.

"Okay then... you may leave" said Her director, giving her permission to exit his room. Leaving her director's room, Yukino realized that Eckart was leaning against the wall, listening their conversation earlier.

"What's that about?" Eckart asked her, after eavesdropping their conversation.

"Nothing...jsut another mission i have to do" said Yukino to him."By the way, aren't you suppose to be in japan right now? you know that your division branch needs you" she reminds him.

"Bah..., it's no biggie... they can wait for me...but not for you" said Eckart, flirting with her.

"Okay then...this is getting awkward..." said Yukino, stopping at the vending machine, picking her favorite carbonated drinks from the vending machine. Drinking it with one go, she then throwed the tin can into the trash bin.

"Yukino-Chan!" Yui greeted her.

"Ah, IRIS-kun, what are you doing here?" Yukino asked her.

"Just waiting for you, Nee-san" she replied.

"By the way Yukino, what's her real name again?" Eckart asked her, confused about Yui's name.

"her name is Yui if you want to know... but call her IRIS" said yukino to him.

"I'm confused between her name; 'Pandora' and IRIS... you should call her with her real name you know" Eckart advise her.

"I like calling her in many names...it reminds me of something i forgot" said Yukino.

"And what is it you forgot?" Eckart become more curious.

"himitsu" she answered simple.

* * *

**SWA section 2 cyborg dormitory, Italy; 0940 hours-**

"Have you seen my violin anywhere, Rico?" henrietta asked her, after tired searching for her violin everywhere in the room.

"Now that you mention it, i've seen Yuki taking it hours ago" said Rico to her, trying to remember the last time she saw Yuki.

"Is she? i wonder what reason may Yuki have for 'borrowing' my violin" said Henrietta, holding her anger when suddenly she heard a violin tune mixed perfectly with a piano tone swirling to their ear. Fllowing the music, Henrietta and Rico then entered the music room, only to find Yuki playing her violin while Claes was playing the piano.

"Scarborough fair... how lovely" said Henrietta, embracing the note one by one as the song's crescendo risne to the climax.

"Ah, you're here..." said Victoria, who was holding a camcorder, recording the performance.

"Victoria, what are you doing here?" Rico asked her.

"Recording the concerto" said Victoria."Come, sit with me while we enjoy this show" she offer them to sit next to her. Finishing with the last note, Claes and Yuki finished the song.

"Bravo! that was a great song!" Victoria clapped with excitement after seeing both duo performing Scarborough fair with both piano and violin.

"I didn't know you can play violin, Yuki" said Henrietta, astonished by Yuki's performance.

"I didn't... luckily Aria taught me to play Violin 3 hours ago" said yuki. "Sorry for borrowing your violin without telling you" Yuki apalogized to henrietta, giving her violin back.

"it's okay... i don't care about it...as long as you can play me another song" Henrietta requesting her a song.

"Sure... i'll try" Yuki replied, while placing the violin's front end to her collarbone. "Claes, can you follow my tune?" she asked her.

"sure thing" Claes replied.

* * *

**Unknown village, 30 kilometers away from Afghanistan border; 1013 hours-**

"They never made it easy for us...just look at those enemy concentration" said Yarrow, after looking at the village with his binocular. "Gattonero, set up sniping position here..and bring me those ghillie suit" he ordered her.

"Roger" Gattonero replied simple while pulling two ghillie suits from her backpack. Although small, it's enough for them to conceal themself from the distance. finished dressing their ghillie suit,s Gattonero then pulled both of her sniper rifle; AW50 and L96AWS.

"Signore" Gattonero called him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Yarrow asked her back.

"Which one?" Gattonero asked her while showing both the sniper rifle.

"Go with the suppressed one... keep the .50 caliber sniper rifle for backup" said Yarrow.

"Okay" Gattonero replied, picking the L96AWS she borrowed from Yuki."I hope i can return her rifle back" she whispered to herself, keeping a promise between her and Yuki.

"Yarrow, have you set your position?" Sandro asked him from the radio, while he; along with the others moving slowly into the Taliban infested village.

"All set" Yarrow report to them.

"okay, try to find the holding place" Sandro order him.

"Roger...searching" he replied.

Meanwhile, Sandro and the other advance slowly to the village, with suppressed weapon only, enabling the to perform quiet-kill if necessary.

"Signore Sandro, enemy at front" said Petrushka, as she focus onto the enemy with her M4 spectre submachine gun suppressed.

"Two of them, at least...this would not be an easy job" said Sandro. He immediately call Lupa next to him, realizing another enemy sitting on top of the rooftop at the building in front of them. Realizing this, Sandro tried to contact Yarrow from the radio.

"So, your idea is to take down both guard while i will snipe the enemy at the rooftop? too simple man... too simple" said Yarrow to him.

"No way out man, it's our only way into the village" said Sandro.

"Okay then..." replied Yarrow. Shortly afterward, he tap gattonero's shoulder, telling her the target. "Nero, the sniper at the rooftop, kill it after Sandro and his guy kill the two guards at the bottom" he said to her.

"Okay" she replied, looking through the scope. Scoping the target, she locked the target into her crosshair, while focusing the two guards downstair.

"one...two.. three" Sandro then pulled the trigger, killing the first guard. Lupa also killed the second guard next to the first one. seeing both guards down, Gattonero pulled the trigger, hitting the enemy to the head.

"Clear on your way, over" Yarrow report to them, as he overwatch the village area from the distance with assisance from her cyborg.

"Roger" Sandro replied, with Petrushka following her backs. Petrushka then sneezed, not because of the cold weather, but something else bothering her mind.

"Petra, where's your muffler?" Sandro asked her why she didn't wear her muffler.

"Thanks for reminding me, singore Sandro" she said to him, pulling the muffler and wearing it around her neck.

"Warm enough?" he asked her again.

"uhmm... yeah" She repled, her face turning red; also not because of the cold weather, but the warmth feeling of love.

"Let's move on, cut the romantic chatter, Petra" said Soni to Petrushka, sorely disturbing her.

* * *

**SWA section 2 dining hall, Italy; 1019 hours-**

"I wonder..." said Silber, while eating the salad.

"you wonder what?" Victoria asked her.

"I'm wondering if Petra could return from her mission with no scratches" said Silber. "She promised to go out with me after she finished her mission.

"She's sure got a lots of time to spent with you" said Victoria to her. Shortly afterward, a package arrived t her table.

"Victoria-san, someone sent you this" said Ai to her, handing the packages to Victoria. "Jean-san gave me this for you...he says that someone far far away sent this especially for you"

'What is it?" she asked her back.

"If i knew what it is, i wouldn't ask.." said Ai. "Although i could opent that earlier..." she joked.

"Give it to me" Victoria then took the package, reading the adress of the sender.

'Who is it that sent you a present?" Silber asked her, also looking at the package.

"Tristezza..." She replied, blushing her cheek. Opening the package, she was surprised that Tristezza sent her a cake; 'Sarawak' layer cake to be precise.

"Wow, it look so delicious" said Silber, staring at the cakes for a while.

"Lemme see" Ayden suddenly tried to barge in into the conversation."Wow, what a beautiful colored cakes"

"He sent this to me... after my first taste of this cakes several years ago" said Victoria, remembering her date with Tristezza when he was still on vacation in Italy.

"How sweet of him" said Jackie, patting Victoria's back, surprising her.

"Don't scare me like that again! god..." Victoria's speech startled, after being surprised by Jackie.

"So, wanna share?" Ayden try poking her.

"Sure.. after i'm satisfied eathing this" Victoria laughed coldly.

* * *

**Incheon international airport, South Korea; 1022 hours-**

While waiting for their contact, their cyborg fell asleep, after waiting for a long time at the airport. Meanwhile, Eckart and Yoshika are busy with their shopping; trying to find a suitable dress to add in their collection.

"It took me a while to find you" said Yukino to Shinzaburo,reminding him earlier that he was late.

"Sorry, traffic jam caught me off guard" Shinzaburo joked to Yukino, which he failed, since Yukino's mode right now is serious.

"So, where's our contact?" Yukino asked him, wondering where's their suppose-to be contact.

"Athena?" a familiar voice calling Yukino's name.

"Sierra... it's been a log time since the last i've met you" said Yukino tothe man calling her name; her contact; Shanyuan.

"I thought we met two weeks ago" Shanyuan reminding her.

"I know... i was just joking to you" said Yukino, laughing to him. Shinzaburo could only stare her with unpleasant staring.

"so, you guys booked your ticket?" Shanyuan asked both of them.

"Yeah..." said Yukino, showing her flight ticket.

"Sorry i'm late guys" said Eckart, finally finished walking around the shopping mall.

"If everyone's ready, woke them up... lets board our flight" said Shanyuan to them.

"Okay then" Yukino and Shinzaburo replied. Eventualy, they board the flight, with both Yui and Kei still sleepy.

"Fuji will wait for us in Hong kong" said Shinzaburo, after acquiring his seat next to Yukino.

"That's good, we'll accomplice this mission in no time soon" said Yukino with confidence.

* * *

**side note (weapon mentioned in this story)-**

**L96AWS-** the suppressed version of the Accuracy international Arctic warfare sniper rifle conversion (shortened name; L96 AW). The AWS is specifically designed for use with subsonic ammunition which, depending on the target, gives an effective maximum range of around 300 metres (330 yd). The weapon is fitted with a special .308 Winchester/7.62x51mm NATO 406 mm (16 in) long barrel which has a twist rate of 229 mm (1 in 9 in) and an integral suppressor. The AWS barrel/suppressor combination has a total length of 711 mm (28 in), which keeps the weapon's overall length within normal limits. The user can remove the barrel/suppressor combination and replace it with a standard AW or AWP barrel in about three minutes. As with all such systems, the sight will need re-zeroing after a barrel change.

**AW50-** Also produced by Accuracy international,The AW50 was introduced in 2000 by the British and Australian armed forces and is an AW rifle re-engineered and chambered for .50 BMG (12.7x99 mm NATO). it was also called _Gewehr 24 (G24)_ or _Scharfschützengewehr 24_ by the German army that using this rifle.

**Spectre M4- **The Spectre M4 is a compact and light submachine gun, designed for instant firepower in close combat at short ranges. It is an Italian submachine gun that was produced by the SITES factory in Turin. It was designed by Roberto Teppa and Claudio Gritti in the mid-1980s. Production in Italy ceased in the year 1997, with the closure of SITES, but proceeded in very small numbers in Switzerland through Greco Sport S.A., a company founded by Gritti, until 2001.


	3. Chapter 3: Begin the journey-Tempo

Gunslinger girl is a series owned and written by Aida Yu. All canon character belongs to its respectful owner, the Author of the series itself. Other OC will be mentioned if their part is mentioned under permission(Ayden, a cyborg mentioned in this story is a part of original character owned by Tremec6speed, while Kristal & Verotrois, both cyborg mentioned in this story is a part of original character owned by Thescarredman)

**Chapter 3- Begin the journey- tempo.**

**Unknown village, 30 kilometers away from Afghanistan border; 1027 hours-**

"Tango down" said Fio to her handler, downing an enemy at the corner.

"Fio, take left" said Lupa, scanning the alleyway with his SCAR-H assault rifle, while Fleccia guarding his back.

"Orianna, stick close to me" said Sandro to her, while both of their cyborg; Patrizia and Petrushka covering the front, advancing slowly and quietly.

"Sandro, we found the holding area" said Yarrow to him, after scanning the whole area with Gattonero." Make your way to the east side of the village, you'll see a building with satellite dish on top of it"

"I see it from here" said Sandro, after looking the building that Yarrow described earlier, while hiding near the alley. "Lupa, Fio, can you regroup with me?" he asked their favor if they could, while some Armed men passing them unnoticed. After gathered together, Sandro, Fio, Lupa, Orianna, and their cyborg prepare to move to the targeted building, they saw a crowd gathering near the targeted building.

"Yarrow, what's over there gathering?" Lupa asked Yarrow, after watching the crowd.

"Wait, it's like... an execution" said Yarrow, after watching several armed gunmen aiming their weapon to the group of peoples lined for their execution.

"Signore, should i engage?" Gattonero asked for permission to engage.

"No, don't engage" he ordered.

"Why?" Gattonero asked back.

"It's not our problem" said Yarrow to her.

"okay..." she replied with flat tone, sighed as the armed gunmen execute the group, firing all their round to all 5 peoples standing; seconds later their body dropped to the ground, some of them smiled to their end.

"God...cruelty...i hate these type of doing" said Petrushka, with uneasy feeling rocking inside her mind after witnessing the massacre.

"That's how they solve the problems here... no exception" said Fleccia to her. "I've read about this months ago...i never thought i could witness it in front of my eyes" she explains.

"I would be glad to kill them one by one.. sadly we couldn't do that, do we?" said Soni.

"I wish i could too... injustice inside a justice" said Patrizia, clenching her fist.

"Shut it, let's move out girls" said Sandro,a s the others getting ready to storm the building.

"Yarrow, cover our back" Sandro asked his favour.

"Okay then..." said Yarrow. he then turned his head and called Gattonero.

"What is it Signore?" Gattonero replied.

"Give em my usual stuff" said Yarrow.

"Roger" she replied, right after that, Gattonero gave him his sniper rifle; a Suppressed PGM Ultima Ratio sniper rifle chambered for NATO round; 7.62 x 51mm round.

* * *

**Somewhere above East China sea, approaching Hong Kong air space ; 1102 hours-**

"Are we there yet?" ask Yoshika,jumping from her seat, bored hours after the plane took off from South Korea, heading for Hong Kong. it's rather a rare situation, but their flight this time was sponsored by the brnach division, giving them first class seat for their journey to Hong Kong.

"Be patience, we will arrive there" said Yui to her, forcing her to sit down to her seat.

"Quiet down you two, i'm trying to enjoy my relaxing hour" said Kei, while still listening to her favorite song via mp3 player she carry tokeep herself occupied.

"Just look at them...it makes me feeling so calm by just looking at them" said Yukino to Shinzaburo, who was sitting next to her.

"I'd say... it seems you have a pretty thick feeling of mother-ship towards your cyborg" said Shinzaburo, teasing her.

"What do you mean by that?" said Yukino, giving him a very sharp stare.

"It's nothing, really" said Shinzaburo, trying to calm her down, but to his avail, i didn't even flinch her.

"I SAID, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" said Yukino again, stressing every words from her mouth.

"It's nothing, i swear" said Shinzaburo, scared of her being mad. "I just said it just to calm you down"

"You better watch your mouth, Shinzaburo" said Yukino. the reason why she was pissed of his words because of her past regarding both of her twin daughters.

"Coffee or tea?" the stewardess asked besides Yukino, offering a beverages to them.

"Uhm... Shinzaburo, what do you want? it's my treats" said Yukino, offering him a drink.

"I would choose Espresso, no sugar" said Shinzaburo.

"Okay then, make it two" She ordered her choice.

"Here you go, Ma'am" said the Sterwardess, handing to them two cups of coffee,

"Thanks" said Yukino. "And by the way, give those girls what they want, it's also my treat" she said to the sterwardess.

"okay then, thanks for picking our service" The stewardess thanked her, before moving to the girls.

* * *

**Turin, Italy; 1116 hours-**

"I wouldn't ask you yet, but how's your job?" asked Jean to Julia, Enrica's close 's been a several years after Jean experiencing the worst time of his life so far; his family assassination, also known as the Croce family assassination that cost him his parent, his fiancee, and his younger sister, Enrica.

"Fine as the wine here...although sometimes i'm having those nightmare" said Julia, expressing all her feeling into her words.

"I know how it feels like" said Lorraine."Since Elio and Jose's death, it's been a hard time for me to get my sleeps" she said to her, reminding her old partner and lover that was killed during the New Trino power plant incident.

"push that aside, what brings you here?" Julia asking them the main question now.

"We're her for our vacation" said Jean simply to her.

"Since his job as the new director for the agency, his job was overloading his day... so the staff agreed to give him a holiday with me here" said Lorraine, explaining the details to Julia.

"I see..." she replied. Her eyes then caught attention to Lorraine's T-shirt."I see you still kept your soccer jersey, the one that Enrica gave to you"

"About this.." Lorraine mumbled, looking down to her T-shirt, remembering something that bothering her feelings."How about after you got your vacation, lets play soccer together" she offered her.

"That would be awesome...if i managed to done my job fully" Julia sighed, complaining about her work, while slanting on her seat

"Don't worry about that, you'll be fine" said Lorraine cheering Julia while patting her back several time.

* * *

**SWA section 2 dormitory, Italy; 1123 hours-**

"It's hot...It's cold..." said Ai, enjoying her ice cream in the midst of simmering heat. cooling herself with both ice cream and hand-held fan, she tried to keep herself busy.

"Hey Ai-chan, got anything to do?" Sherry asked her.

"Nothing...just nothing" said Ai, sighed as she wipes off the sweat from her face.

"In that case, lets clean the pool" Sherry offer her a work to do.

"Can you get someone else? i'm tired here" said Ai, complaining to Sherry.

"Too bad, the cafeteria are giving away their icecream to whoever clean the pool first" said Sherry, seducing her to join in.

"Ice cream! i will do it then" said Ai, energetically agreeing to Sherry for the pool's cleanup.

"Ah, wait you two. Kay, Vee, care to join our pool cleanup?" Sherry asked both of them, as both of the girls passed them by chance.

"Sorry, Vee and i are busy with something" said Kristal to her, stopping by, refusing her request.

"Does it relates to th guy that we arrest yesterday?" asked Sherry to them, referring to her mission yesterday in Genoa.

"Yep" said Kristal, with Verotrois nodding her head.

"Okay then, I'll go with Ai..." said Sherry, understanding both of the girls intention.

"Can you include Yuki too? it will be a hard job for two of us" said Ai, telling her to include her twin sister into the mess.

"Okay then, let's go! " Sherry then dragged Ai with her, without thinking much further to find Yuki.

"Good lck with your cleanup!" Verotrois said to hem.

"We will! " Sherry replied, before disappearing from their sight.

"Now where was i..Ah our job" said Kristal, remembering back their duty.

"Let's go, those suspect aren't gonna interrogate them self" said Verotroise to her.

* * *

**Unknown village, 30 kilometers away from Afghanistan border; 1127 hours-**

"Salute" Lupa teased Sandro, while checking his sidearm whether it's loaded.

"Quit joking, it's time" said Sandro to him, loading 5.56 STANAG round to the SCAR-L of his.

"This is it, hope your word are true, Yarrow" Fio reminds him.

" Don't blame me abut that, I'm not a god" said Yarrow, seeing Sandro and the others in his cross hair.

" Signore, are we ready to go?" Petrushka asked her handler, Sandro.

"For us, yes... but you girls, stay here guard us" said Sandro.

"Okay then..." said Petrushka.

"Lupa, Fio, Orianna, follow me... leave your cyborg here to guard our front door" said Sandro, dividing the team for the breach.

"Okay, go!" Sandro then stormed the building, killing two guards in the entrance."Sweep and find the VVIP"

"How do we do that?" Fio asked him.

"Easy, Orianna and I will take the basement, and you two take the upper floor one by one" he ordered them, pointing both Fio and Lupa.

" okay, should i need an assistance for that?" Lupa answered shortly to him, getting an uneasy feeling.

"Alright..." He understood what he meant. "Soni, Fleccia, come on in!" he shouted their names.

"Signore?" Fleccia surprised, after Sandro shouting their names.

"Stick with your handler, let Petra and Patrizia guard the entrance"

Nodding their head, Fleccia and Soni began moving with their handler in one room by one; killing any enemies they find and trying to figure out where's the holding room.

"Clear" Sandro inform the team from the basement, after finished searching everywhere on that area.

"Clear here too..." said Lupa, finished checking the first floor.

"I hope your Intel was right Yarrow" Orianna teased him.

"The last room, breaching" Lupa and Fio then breached the room, with Soni and Fleccia killing three armed gunmen holding the hostages inside.

"Room clear! we found the hostages!" Orianna inform Sandro."You'd wanna to see this..." she said to him, trying to rise the suspense.

"Alright, bring them to the hall right now" said Sandro. "Petra, Patrizia, regroup with us in the hall" he called both cyborg to regroup with him. After 20 minutes of search and rescue operation commenced, Sandro and his team finally found the hostage held by the Taliban, with extra bonus item for them.

" Sergeant Elias..." said Sandro, looking at the dog tag of one of the hostages. "So you must be the lost paratrooper mentioned in our briefing" he said to Elias, with three other 9th regiment paratrooper soldier who was taken hostage by the Taliban.

"Yeah, me and my buddy here was taken by those 'dog' after they ambush us without mercy..." said Elias, remembering back their first day commencing the operation to rescue the VVIP.

"we're caught off guard, it's like they're expecting us" said Marius, one of the 9th regiment paratrooper.

"They ambushed us like they know our friggin' address" said Lucas, Marius's friend.

"At least you guys were lucky to survive their attacks..." said Petrushka to the soldier.

"Here you go guys, this is all i can gather from those dead guy" said Soni, giving each of the paratrooper with a weapon she picked from the dead gunmen; two AK-47 assault rifle and one Dragunov SVD sniper rifle.

"Thanks" Elias picking the SVD, cocking the hammer and loading the cartridge to the sniper rifle.

"Guys, lucky or not, they've noticed us" said Yarrow, seeing the enemy gathering in the town after the dead body of armed gunmen was found by the other.

"Okay, you know what to do then" said Sandro, giving him the order to engage.

"Roger" said Yarrow, receiving the order to engage. "Gattonero, switch to your AW50, engage at will"

"Roger" Gattonero replied, switiching her L96AWS sniper rifle with her secondary Sniper rifle; .50 caliber Accuracy International AW50.

'Target, one o'clock, fire" Yarrow giving Gattonero a target. Shortly afterward, the valley echoed with sniper fire, killing the Taliban gunmen one by one, followed by rapid continuation fire from Sandro and his team.

* * *

**SWA section 2 dormitory, swimming pool area, Italy; 1200 hours-**

"When you said the cafeteria offer me anything, i would be glad to accept this offer...but this is too much!" said Yuki, cleaning the pool with Ai, Sherry, and Ayden. brushing the pool, she sighed after accepting sherry's offer of cleaning the pool without thinking the consequences.

"Well, they say i can eat as much ice cream as i can eat...so i accept Ferro's offer to clean the pool.

"Next time, think, okay" said Yuki, while her sister; Ai playing around the pool, running with the towel cleaning the wall.

"I think this must be worth it to clean the pool" said Ayden, the only thing she could think now is food, only food.

"Girls, can i help you?" Priscilla entered the pool, with the intention of helping them.

"Ah, Signorina Priscilla, welcome" said Sherry, wiping sweat from her face.

"It must be hard work, let me help you" Priscilla picked the brush and start helping the girls.

"Thanks, Prischilla-chan" said Yuki, thanking her.

"it's okay, after this we will eat all we can eat" said Priscilla, as they waste the entire day cleaning the swimming pool together.

* * *

Side note (weapon mentioned in the chapter)-

**PGM Ultima Ratio**- The PGM Ultima Ratio is a French-designed and manufactured sniper rifle. It uses the 7.62x51 mm NATO cartridge and can, depending on the (barrel) variant, be chambered for several other cartridges. The PGM Ultima Ratio is intended to fulfill an anti-personnel role and is produced by PGM Précision of France. Its main commercial competitors/equivalents on the high-end factory sniper rifle market are the Accuracy International Arctic Warfare and Sako TRG product lines. All of these rifles are similar in performance.

**FN SCAR-H**- The SCAR (short for Special operation combat assault rifle) is a modular rifle made by Fabrique National Herstal (FNH) for the United States Special Operations Command (SOCOM) to satisfy the requirements of the SCAR H variant feature the usage of 7.62 NATO , making it close referrence to Battle rifle.

**AK 47**- The AK-47 is a selective-fire, gas-operated 7.62×39mm assault rifle, first developed in the USSR by Mikhail Kalashnikov. It is officially known as _Avtomat Kalashnikova_ (Russian: **А**втомат **К**алашникова). It is also known as a Kalashnikov, an AK or in Russian slang, Kalash. In 1949, the AK-47 was officially accepted by the Soviet Armed Forces[10] and used by the majority of the member states of the Warsaw Pact.

The original AK-47 was one of the first assaul rifles of 2nd generation, after the German StG 44. Even after six decades the model and its variants remain the most widely used and popular assault rifles in the world because of their durability, low production cost, and ease of use. It has been manufactured in many countries and has seen service with armed forces as well as irregular forces worldwide. The AK-47 was the basis for developing many other types of individual and crew-served firearms. More AK-type rifles have been produced than all other assault rifles combined.

SVD Dragunov- The Dragunov sniper rifle (formally Russian: Снайперская винтовка Драгунова, _Snayperskaya Vintovka Dragunova_ (SVD), literally "Dragunov's sniper rifle") is a semi-automatic sniper rifle/designated marksman rifle chambered in 7.62×54mmR and developed in the Soviet Union. it has the close resemblence to AK-47, albeit with longer lenght, and 10 round clip magazine. The Dragunov was designed as a squad support weapon since, according to Soviet and Soviet-derived military doctrines, the long-range engagement ability was lost to ordinary troops when submachine guns and assault rifles (which are optimized for close-range and medium-range, rapid-fire combat) were adopted. For that reason, it was originally named "Полуавтоматическая винтовка Драгунова" _Dragunov's Semi-automatic Rifle_.


	4. Chapter 4- Story of a journey

Gunslinger girl is a series owned and written by Aida Yu. All canon character belongs to its respectful owner, the Author of the series itself. Other OC will be mentioned if their part is mentioned under permission(character mentioned in earlier chapter; Ayden, a cyborg mentioned in this story is a part of original character owned by Tremec6speed, while Kristal & Verotrois, both cyborg mentioned in this story is a part of original character owned by Thescarredman)

**Chapter 4- Story of a journey**

**Unknown village, 30 kilometers away from Afghanistan border; 1140 hours-**

"Doctor Duvalier, stay close to us" said Petrushka to Doctor Duvalier, their high priority target. Finished battling the counter-attack, The SWA special team decided to rendezvous to the pick-up point designated for their extraction. With the cyborgs first advancing forward, they moved cautiously buliding by building, alley by alley, and path by path, until they've managed to find the exit route.

"Sierra Echo four, requesting-" before Lupa could relay their position for the rescue team to arrive, the radio he carried was shot at his back. Luckily the shot didin't penetrate the radio, but their communication is down. The shooter on the other hand, was shot back by Gattonero with her sniper rifle.

"Dammit, are okay Signore?" Fleccia helped him.

"I'm okay, i'm okay" standing up and picking his battle rifle.

"Contact!" Petrushka yelled, firing her secondary weapon; Spectre M4 sub-machine gun, before switching to her main arm; SCAR-L assault rifle.

"retreat to the position!" Sandro exclaimed, ordering the other to fall back, without knowing that an enemy sniper is aiming him. Before the enemy pulled his trigger, Elias managed to dispatch the sniper to the ground dead for good.

"Do i need to guard your ass every time?" Elias joking to him.

"I always used a nanny for this" Sandro retaliate his joke.

"Replace!" Soni inform Fio to replace, covering the retreat, firing a spray of bullet to the enemy.

"Yarrow, go to the extraction point" Sandro told him, he could hear the sniper shot from the radio, implying that both Gattonero and Yarrow are still engaging the enemy.

"We're fine here, go ahead, we'll stall them" said Yarrow.

"Okay, good luck with that" Sandro wished him good luck.

" Guys, stick close to us" said Fio, telling the three Hostages; Doctor Duvalier, and the other two of his assistant to remain close to her. FInally leaving the village, they made their way to the regroup point, still being pursued by the Enemy gunmen; a whole village of Taliban gunment are aftering them.

...

"English please, i have enough with this language for one day" said Kharzai to his driver, after his driver asked him in Urdu language.

"What are you going to do with our Italian scientist?" the driver finally asking him in English.

"I don't know... honestly, i don't know" said Kharzai to his driver, staring the Hindu-kush mountain province.

Arriving at the village, Kharzai was surprised that his men are on guard after an attack to their village.

"What happened her!?" he exclaimed, before his car was shot by Yarrow, disabling its engine. Taking cover, he ask his men again.

"Ahmed, the special force picked up our hostage earlier, they left us with this!" his men inform him, giving to him the equipment left accidentaly by Sandro's team.

"They leave me with no choice then...to start this problem, go get me that sniper's head!" Kharzai ordered them.

* * *

**Somewhere in a club at Ho Chi Minh, Vietnam; 1159 hours-**

"Zee, how's it look up there?" Xing asked his friend Zee, while himself undercover amongst the crowd.

"You know,w hen you asked me for an overwatch duty, i never thought of this" said Zee, looking directly at Xing trhrough his Sniper rifle scope. Using the Dragunov SVD for overwatching them, he put his secondary sniper rifle; Zastava "Black Arrow" next to him if in case their plan goes south.

"Why? the crowd?" Xing asked him.

"No, the heat" Zee replied. "By the way, are you sure your undercover will not be leaked somehow?" Zee asked im again.

"Don't worry, i got May with me here" said Zee to him, holding May's left hand as they walk together in the crowd; disguised as couples in dating.

"Xing, is it okay for us to 'date like this?" May asked his handler, feeling awkward holding his hand.

"This is only an operation, besides...you know that" said Xing to her, clarifying the situation.

"Ah..okay..." she replied, blushing her face.

"Xing, there's the target, heads up" said Zee, looking their primary target; the Head gangster of 'Con Ran' in Ho chi minh.

"Okay, we'll be sticking close to him right now, stay sharp" said Xing. "May, do your job" she ordered her.

"Okay..." she replied, getting close to the target. Nearing close to the target, she tried to act normal like the other , orderin a drink.

"May, try listening their conversation very close, can you do that?" Xing told her.

"I'll try" she replied, brushing her hair from the left with her hand, trying to listen their conversation.

"Xing, heads up, something's wrong here...i can see suspicious group outside the club" said Zee, looking at the group outside the club.

"Alright, continue looking at them" said Xing. "May, heads up, prepare to bail out from here with me" he orders her.

"Shit, they've entered the club!" Zee warned them. Shortly afterward, the club was filled by gunfire sound, with shell casing flying everywhere. "Xing, are you okay?" he asked Xing.

"I'm fine!, damn..." Xing managed to take cover behind the table after the shootout began. Pulling out his SIG P2022, he tried to take a peek to May's position."May, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sir!" she replied, managing to take cover behind the bar's table, gripping her TT-33 Tokarev pistol.

"May, looks like we have to exfil this area with style..." said Xing, telling her to be ready engaging the enemy.

"Roger!" she replied, looking from the cover.

"Zee, do your best...bring those big gun" Xing told him to engage them.

"That's the word i like" said Zee, handling the Zastava Black Arrow anti-material sniper rifle. Engaging the enemy one by one, it managed to create a path for May and Xing to exit the area.

"Go!" Xing then jumped from the cover, shooting the enemy head on, followed by May jumped with him. finally, they left the club, with the other panicking crowd rumbled out.

"Zee, you know what to do" said Xing, looking at the adjacent building.

"I know, i know..." Zee then start to pack his rifles and prepare to exfils out.

"what's that about... why those group attacked us in the blue..." said Xing, wondering what's actually happened right now, the gunshot still can be heard with both side firing their gun to each other.

* * *

**Undisclosed safe house location in Sicily, Italy; 1414 hours-**

"Here's your coffee" said Vittoria to Anton, giving him the coffee after she herself lining up just to buy them a snacks during their interrogation.

"Thanks..." Anton then took a sip before putting his coffee on the table while watching Saber and Miu doing the interrogation.

"Why Saber interrogating the suspect again? tell me" Vittoria asking Anton.

"After her fiancee's death, she become police top interrogator and interrogate her suspect like those in Russian prison..." said Anton to her.

"Her fiancee's death?" Vittoria puzzled, staring directly at him, demanding more explanations.

"Her fiancee was killed by an extremist right-hand party...several years later, she brought down the entire extremist party with her own, before being expelled by the higher up for some unknown reason." he explains more.

"I see..." Vittoria finally understands her past, as she continues to watch Saber continues interrogating the suspect.

"How did you know dammit!" Saber exclaimed directly to the suspect's face.

"by your mother" the suspect taunts her. the Next thing he knew, he was kicked to the stomach, sending him to the floor.

"And my mother teach me that move" said Saber, mocking the suspect."Just tell me about your connection with the Taliban, that would be easy, right?"

"Over my dead body.." said the suspect, before being kicked by Saber a couple of time to the face.

"Is this okay Saber? i mean is this necessary?" Miu asking her, questioning her method.

"Miu, do you know my life's motto?" asked Saber, now staring shaprly to Miu.

"Eh...what is it?" Miu ask her, despite her fear.

"One's life is simply full of fear, you just have to fill it whole with truth" said Saber, with very scaring tones to the suspect.

"eh...Okay..." She replied, agreeing with her.

"Now then..." Picking up the suspect back to his feet, she then start interrogate him again."Shall we begin?"

"Tsk...alright...since i'm a dead meat once i leave this place...I'll tell you then..." said the suspect, coughing blood from his mouth.

"That was easy, was it?" said Saber.

* * *

**Somewhere outside the Unknown village, 30 kilometers away from Afghanistan border; 1626 hours-**

"Doctor Duvalier, Arisa Bernando, Giacomo Valientollini...and three other MIA soldier..." said Lupa, looking at their 'package'.

"And we don't have any comm links at all..." said Fio, looking at the radio shot by the Taliban gunmen earlier.

"Heads up, there's Yarrow and his cyborg" said Sandro, looking at Yarrow and Gattonero, running from a group of armed gunmen chasing them.

"Alrighty then, lets help them"

"We'll assist too" said Elias, Volunteering for helping them.

"Okay" Sandro replied. "Take the upper part then, we'll circle them"

"Roger" Elias replied, cocking the SVD hammer.

"Okay, we're set...Fio, remain with our package" said Sandro to her.

"Looks like they both stirred the hornet's nest" said Lupa, looking at Yarrow and Gattonero running.

"Gattonero, run! I'll cover you" said Yarrow, firing his PGM Ultima Ratio sniper rifle, managed to kill sevral gunmen with his single shot.

"No Signore, i'll cover you!" Gattonero exclaimed, while using her AW50 sniper rifle, firing randomly at the enemy. Moment after that, a grenade exploded next to them.

"on second that, let's retreat together" said Yarrow.

"Agree Signore" she then run with Yarrow towards Sandro's postion, managed to regroup with them; Sandro, Lupa, with Petrushka and Fleccia.

"What did you done here, you just only gave us a little problem here..." said Fleccia, sighed.

"At least there was a problem" Gattonero joked.

"Okay... Elias give us the go signal.." said Lupa, after seeing Elias and his team are ready.

"One..." Sandro whispered. "two...three!" They shoot towards the Taliban gunmen, with Elias, Lucas, and Marius firing from the right flank, bottle-necking the enemy. It was a carnage for the enemy; a gunfire from both direction killing them one by one, until they decide to retreat for now. 5 minutes after they shot the Taliban gunmen, there was nothing left for the enemy.

"That finished our work..for now.." said Petrushka to Sandro.

"We still got a problem ahead.." said Fleccia.

"Alright, we're regrouping with the other...lets think a plan for this" said Sandro.

* * *

**SWA section 2 dormitory, Italy; 1640 hours-**

"You're not bored with this?" Victoria asked Claes, with Orca helping her watering the herbs.

"You ask me that question for about 70 times this year" said Claes to her, feeling the same question asked to her.

"Sorry, i tend to forgot about that..." she replied, looking at the herbs being watered by Orca.

"By the way Vic, how's your day today?" Orca asking her.

"Bored...simply bored...since Signore Yuri is now in Sicily on a mission or something" said Victoria, expressing her boredom, which she then lets out a big sigh.

"That looks like a fun thing" said Ai, finished with her job cleaning the pool.

"Ah, Ai...Yuki and Sherry...finished cleaning the pool?" Claes asked them.

"Yeah... luckily Signorina Priscilla helped us with the cleaning" said Yuki to Claes.

"At least it was worth it" said Sherry.

"It was...for you" said Yuki to her. she then saw Priscilla riding her scooter, stopped by near them.

"Thanks signorina Priscilla for helping us" Yuki and Ai thanked her.

"It was nothing...i get to help three young and beautiful ladies with their job" said Priscilla to them, cheering them up. "Claes, is that Sage?" she asked Claes about her herbs.

"Yeah..." Claes replied shortly.

"What you're gonna do about your herbs when it's grown up?" Priscilla asking her again.

"Dunno...maybe a herb tea..." said Claes to her.

* * *

**Somewhere outside the Unknown village, 30 kilometers away from Afghanistan border; 1726 hours-**

"Sorry, we've been left hungry for two days..." said Arisa, finishing the biscuits that Petrushka gave her earlier.

"Their cruelty is something..." Patrizia whispered to herself, checking her own weapon to see if it still work.

"Say, you girls can do anything but shooting, right?" Arisa asked them.

"Yes" Petrushka, Patrizia, Gattonero, Fleccia and Soni replied together.

"I'm the expert of make up" said Petrushka.

"Need any black coffee, just call me" said Gattonero.

"I do anything for money" said Fleccia.

"spending my days reading fashion magazine" Soni joked.

"Football all the way" said Patrizia.

"eh..." Arisa feeling awkward after asking them an absurd question.

Meanwhile, Sandro looking to his compass, are trying to determine where are their exact position, and devising a plan to exfil the area. Checking the map over and over while looking at the mountanious area in front of him, he finally make a daring decisions.

"I hope this will be good Sandro" said Yarrow.

"I'm not sure myself" said Sandro, feeling uneasy.

"Your plan, we'll follow" said Lucas, with Marius and Elias nodding their head.

"This might sound crazy... right now we're 30 kilometers away from the borders, and to the other side; it's the Afghanistan border" said Sandro, explaining to them.

"You mean..." Fio finally understand his plan.

"Yep..this migh be daring...but we will walk to the border, passing the Hindu-kush mountain" said Sandro, revealing his daring plan.

"It's crazy, but i like it" said Lupa ad Yarrow together simultaneously. at first, they think it was crazy, but they finally accept his plan, before getting a rest that they deserve for tomorrow's long journery.

* * *

**Side note (weapon mentioned in this story)-**

**M93 Zastava "Black Arrow"**- The M93 Black Arrow is a 12.7mm or .50 caliber anti-materiel rifle developed and manufactured by Zastava Arms.

The M93 Black Arrow is designed on the basis of the Mauser system, which was, during its one hundred years long combat history, proven to be one of the most accurate and reliable bolt-action primary purpose of this rifle is long range engagement of hardly visible targets and due to that, it is provided only with an optical sight, which is included in the rifle set (8x magnification with the division up to 1,800 m). Its mount can accept the sights of other manufacturers as well.

**Sig Sauer PRO P2022**- A modified version of the SP 2009/2340. It entered service with the French Police and _Gendarmerie_ in 2002 for a planned service life of 20 years, hence the name. 460,000 rounds have been used for testing it before adoption by a sampling of future users and modifications of the SIG Pro followed to produce the 2022. It is available in 9x19mm, .40 S&W and .357 SIG. The pistol is fitted with an integral Picatinny rail instead of the proprietary rail of the other models and the front trigger guard is shaped differently to allow a finger hold. It can also be equipped with a threaded barrel and detachable suppressor and the fixed open sights are dovetailed into the slide.

**Tula Tokarev TT-33**- The TT-33 (Russian: 7,62-мм самозарядный пистолет Токарева образца 1933 года, 7,62 mm Samozaryadnyj Pistolet Tokareva obraztsa 1933 goda, "7.62 mm Tokarev self-loading pistol model 1933") is a Russian semi-automatic pistol. It was developed in the early 1933s by Fedor Tokarev as a service pistol for the Soviet military to replace the Nagant M1895 revolver that had been in use since Tsarist times, though it never fully replaced the M1895.


	5. Chapter 5: Uncovering the truth

Gunslinger girl is a series owned and written by Aida Yu. All canon character belongs to its respectful owner, the Author of the series itself. Other OC will be mentioned if their part is mentioned under permission(character mentioned in earlier chapter; Ayden, a cyborg mentioned in this story is a part of original character owned by Tremec6speed, while Kristal & Verotrois, both cyborg mentioned in this story is a part of original character owned by Thescarredman)

**Chapter 4- Uncovering the truth**

**The next day-**

**SWA Main headquarter, Italy; 0703 hours-**

"Sorry for making you come here out from your trip" Jean apologized to Saber and Miu."So, we have our lead?" he asked them for any

"Well...i guess..." Miu reluctantly answer his question.

"The suspect says that they have an insider in this agency" Saber whispered secretly to Jean.

"I see...no wonder...just like i expected" said Jean, knowing the situation.

"You know this all along?" Miu surprised by his answer.

"Kinda..." Jean answered shortly. "We've been tailing some unsuspicious transcript from here to the Milan faction several days from now" he explains to them.

"I see...and the reason why you didn't tell us is..." Saber pressing her words to Jean.

"Because of that, i can't trust anyone except my closest friend at that day" said Jean, while looking at his watch.

"You know you can trust us, right?" Miu said to him.

"That...is...arguable" said Jean. Moments later, his cell phone rang.

"Yes, what is it?" Jean answered Ferro's call.

"One of our handlers is dead" said Ferro to him simple.

"What!?" Jean shocked by the news. Calming himself down, he then asked her again. "Who's that handler?"

"Trei" She replied.

"Trei... how about his cyborg then, who was it... ah...Six, what's her condition?" Jean asked back.

"His cyborg on the other hand... she was shot in the eyes" said Ferro. "But survived that shot, and now under treatment in our facility.

"Looks like we have another loose end to be tied up" said Jean, before hanging up the call.

* * *

**Somewhere in a hilly area 25 kilometers away from Afghanistan border; 0813 hours-**

"Fio, cover me" said Yarrow, as he pulled Gattonero with him to a group of dead body of Taliban gunmen they shot last night. Earlier that night, Sandro and the other held of the night counter-attack, thanks to the night-vision aiding. Checking the dead body, Yarrow then picked couple of AK-47 rifle from the dead body before returning back to the group.

"Can you use this?" Yarrow handed one of the AK-47 to Arisa.

"Can i?" she then picked the AK-47, cocking the hammer.

"I'll take that as a yes..." said Yarrow.

"Signore Yarrow, they can't let us rest today, right?" said Gattonero, looking at the advancing enemy from the far. Looking at the sniper scope, she could calculate more than sixty armed gunmen chasing down to their position.

"Alright, let's move out" said Sandro to the other, after finished resting.

"Sandro, should we at least settle this once for a while?" Petrushka said to him.

"About what?" Sandro asked back.

"About the enemy" she replied.

"Yeah, they've been disturbing our sleep since yesterday" said Lupa.

"So? it's your call Sandro, I'm okay with it" said Elias.

"Alright then..." He then checks his sidearm if it was loaded while loading fresh magazine to his SCAR-L assault rifle."Orianna, you might need this" she then threw to her one of the 7.62 magazine to Orianna.

"Thanks" she replied.

"I thought so..." Fio sighed, loading new magazine to her rifle.

"Let's have some fun" said Marcus.

"Let's do it then...Petra, Fleccia, stick with the doctor" Sandro ordered them.

"Okay" Fleccia and Petrushka replied, smiling to him.

Walking slowly with the other, they looked at the advancing enemy, ready with hand on the trigger, ready to engage the incoming enemy. pace by pace, they're anticipate the enemies movement, predicting the outcome.

"Contact!" they finally open fire, from battle rifle to sniper rifle, they engage the incoming gunmen one bullet by another, downing several enemy.

"Replace!" Sandro tell Lupa to replace while he loads fresh magazine to his rifle. the massacre continue to shed a blood for the Taliban side whle Sandro and his teammate kill the enemy with ease.

"They're retreating, push back!" Orianna continue to shoot the retreating enemy with her HK-416 assault rifle.

"Replace!" Yarrow then switches side with Gattonero, firing the retreating enemy till she's out of bullet.

"And mess with us again, you're dead!" Marcus yelled to the enemy from the distance, expressing his anger as he fired one last shot.

"That sure leave a mess to them for cleaning up" said Yarrow, looking at the carnage they caused.

"Sure is" Lupa replied shortly.

"Okay guys, continue our journey for now" said Sandro, telling the other to regroup.

...

Waiting for the attack to be over, Kharzai sat near the rock, holding his prized CZ 75 pistol given by his late father. Suddenly, he sees his gunmen group descending from the attack.

"What about the attack! Tell me! The attack, does it work!?" Kharzai yelled at them.

"They're like Shaitan!" said the gunmen group leader,

"I mean the attack!" Kharzai pressed his question to him.

"Bah! The Hindu-kush Mountain will kill that doctor!" the gunmen leader yelled at him back. But looking at Kharzai determined look, he then ordered the other to turn back, attaking them one more time.

"Orlik!" Kharzai then called the gunmen leader, shooting him in the head with his CZ 75 pistol, shocking everyone else. "Westerner is very hard to kill on its own...since you're dead there's no need for you to know it" he said to the dead body of former gunmen of his.

* * *

**Eastern welfare division 1st Branch firing range, Osaka; 0901 hours-**

"There are three types of snipers out there..." Eckart explains to the freshman sniper cadets recruited today. "First is for eyes of the army, second is the cover up for VIP, and third as the hunter of the army...and all of these type share the same goal...delivering one shot to the head or heart, a sweet shot to end the life of a human being"

"I thought you said there was only four types, Nee-san" Yoshika whispers to him.

"the one i taught you is the harder one" Eckart whispered to her. "These three type of sniper also share one thing in common; expendable units..." he explains more to the sniper cadets.

"Sir, is it possible for us to perform a one mile shot?" one of the cadets asked him.

"One mile shot, as a matter of fact it can, and i'll show you the demonstration" said Eckart, glaring Yoshika.

"Alright, i know..." She then pick her Barrett M107CQ sniper rifle, loaded the anti-material rifle with specially made .50 caliber bullet to the firing chambers. Aiming down the sight beyond one mile away, she focuses all her strength to a single finger, while still adjusting the minutes of angle knob on the scope for performing the long range shot. Within a second to spare, she then pressed the trigger, sending the bullet flying to the distance. 2 second after she pulled the trigger, the .50 caliber round hit the target; perfect bulls eye accuracy from the one miles distance.

"As you can see from her technique, when shooting your sniper rifle, squeeze the trigger, don't press it" he briefs the cadets. "One word, firing hip is not the same from firing at the ground level" he advises them.

"Nee-san, a call for you" Yoshika then handed her cellphone to Eckart.

"What is it chief?" Eckart answered the call.

"Any free time?" His chief asked him.

"As far right now, i got the time of this world" said Eckart to his chief.

"Good..." Eckart could hear a couple of document being moved in the background. "I need you in Vietnam" his chief orders them.

"Uhh...Okay then" Eckart then hung up the call, while letting out a big sigh. "Alright cadets, dismiss" he orders them.

"What is it Nee-san?" Yoshika asked him.

"Pack your things, we're going to Ho Chi Minh" Eckart said to her.

"Vietnam?"

"Yep"

* * *

**Somewhere at a building near the 24 hour-cafe, Hong Kong; 0912 hours-**

"This will take a long time..." said Yukino, watching from the distance the movement of Chinese Mafia nicknamed by them the 'boss'.

"Does it?" Shinzaburo said to her, drinking her coffee.

"Here you go guys" Shanyuan then handed them another cup of coffee for the morning.

"Do you think this mission related to the shootout in Vietnam that 'Kuroneko' told us earlier?" said Yukino, referring what Eckart said to her earlier today.

"Maybe...but let's keep monitoring them for now" said Shinzaburo.

"Besides, how could this problem relate to Vietnam branch problem?" Shanyuan said to them.

"I guess- wait, who's that guy talking to the 'boss'?" said Yukino, spotting something odd.

"Humm, maybe" Shinzaburo replied. "Yo Fuji, can you identify the person next to the boss?" he asked for Riley's assistant.

"Got it, running to my system" said Riley, checking the identification for any match. "Yep, it look like something is up...It looks like there may be a connection between Vietnam shooting incident and this mission"

"How so?" Shinzaburo and Yukino asked him back.

"Looks like that guys is the military consultant of the vietnam army" Riley explains more.

"And i bet those guys..." Shanyuan the realized that Yukina raised from her seat, ready to do something bothering him. "What are you doing?" he asked Yukino.

"I'm trying to tap their conversation." said Yukino to him.

"And how would you do that?" Shinzaburo asking her.

"Just you see" She then left both men, wondering what she will do to get the conversation to be heard by them.

* * *

**Approaching the Hindu-kush mountain, near unknown village 23 kilometers from the Afghanistan-pakistan border; 1002 hours-**

"What do you think?" Marcus asked Sandro, checking the village from distance.

"I don't know about this...it seems it's like a neutral village to me" said Sandro, looking at the village with his binocular.

"How about-" looking both Petrushka and Valiontellini wasn't on his side, Sandro then looked around the perimeter for their presence.

"What he does is actually very noble thing" said Arisa, pointing her finger to the distance. Looking closely, Sandro could see both Pterushka and Valiontellini asking the local.

"What the hell..." Fleccia amazed by Petrushka's act.

"How daring and lovely they asked for the villagers help" said Gattonero and Yarrow simultaneously; as if they were thinking the same words together.

"It's a noble thing...it's been their tradition to help other, even if it was an enemy" said Arisa.

Looking at Petrushka giving the green signal from the distance, Sandro then ordered the toher to gather together at the village for stopping by untill they're ready.

"Luck, something that everyone has it, but some of them could use it to its maximum" said Yarrow to Gattonero.

"Indeed" she replied.

"Sometime, i really don't get what you're saying" said Lupa to him.

"You don't need" Yarrow said to him, replying his words.

* * *

**SWA section 2 medical room, Italy; 1045 hours-**

"How is she?" Jean asked the doctor responsible for taking care of Six.

"She's now stabilzed, but something worrying me.." said the doctor.

"What is it?" Jean asked back.

"The 9mm bullet is still lodged inside her brains...leaving it there would cause her to suffer memory loss" said the doctor.

"Can you take it out then?" Jean pleads the doctor.

"Sure, i could...but she will lose the memory she retain for this year" the doctor replied.

"I see...if you can remove the bullet today, it would help us a lot" Jean finally understand the situation.

"Sure, I'll try my best for this surgery, since the first cyborg from several years ago was successfully 'resurrected', i would guarantee that this girl will survive the operation" said the doctor, referring the first cyborg to Henrietta. Amidst the talking, Six woke up from her sleep, realizing now she's in hospital.

"Ugh... where am i? What date is today?" asked Six, holding the bandaged part of her eyes.

"You're now in a hospital... and it's 3rd March, Sunday" said the doctor to her. "You must be a tough girl to handle" He said to her.

"3rd march...as expected.. From my Signore Trei..." said Six, giving a blank stare to the doctor. "Wait, where Signore Trei is!?" She then realized her Handler.

"He's... He's dead" Jean said to her.

"I see...that explains my dream..." said Six, memorizing back her dream. "Somehow, it's crazy that i have to find myself fending my own life from him...i have to shoot him after saying something to me..." She explains in detail about her dream.

"What kind of words?" Jean asking her, trying to dig deeper about the case shrouding Six's Handler.

"Something like betrayal and duty" said Six to Jean.

"Anything more than that?" Jean wanted to know more information from her.

"I...can't...remember-" Six then collapsed on her own, shocking both of them, after stressing herself remembering the details.

"Looks like she still remembers it" said Jean, patting Six's head, worried about Six's condition.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay...until we could remove the bullet from her brain, she'll be like this for the entire time." the doctor explains to him.

"Okay, let me know if her operation is done, call me ASAP" Jean said to the doctor, before reaching his cellphone. Dialling the number, he then held the cellphone close to his ear, calling Ferro for a favour.

"What is it Jean?" Ferro asked him for what business making him calling her.

"Can you check all data of Six's Handler; Trei? i mean everything about him: his financial account, personal belongings and his family, everything" he asked for a favour.

"Okay, consider it done in a couple of hours" said Ferro, assuring she will give him the needed data.

"Jean, you've changed a lot" said the doctor to him.

"How so?" Jean asked him back.

"Since when did you care about these girl actually?" the doctor questioning his personality.

Staring the doctor directly with no words to spoke, he then reaches his sunglasses, wearing them and exiting the room. In his mind, he could still remember his brother's act of kindness to his own cyborg. Somehow, he remind himself that Jose's personality is somehow infecting his soul since the day of his brother's death; Jose's final act of suicide with his cyborg. He also think about Henrietta's current handler; Lorraine, as if it was a destiny binding them together for Jose's legacy.

* * *

**Eastern welfare agency section 1 branch 4th headquarter, Ho chi minh, VIetnam; 1121 hours-**

"Here's another fresh intel from Hong kong branch" Zee giving a bunch of document to Xing.

"Looks like something's big will Happen in here" said Xing, checking some files for any useful information they could relate from yesterday's incident.

"I heard Osaka branch is sending one of their personnel to help us with this problem" said Zee.

"Yeah, he's the top ranked handler there...former Delta force i believe" said Xing.

"Former Delta? in Asia? Weird man..." Zee said to him.

"It's even weirder for you Aussie to stay in Vietnam" said Xing, reminding him.

"My bad" said Zee, grinning to himself as he help Xing checking the files together." By the way, forgot to tell you this, our chief is giving the green light to the special team formed by both Tokyo and Seoul task force to cooperate with us" he inform him.

"So, they want this problem solved quickly, right? Well, let's double the pace then" said Xing, speeding up the document examination.

* * *

**Eastern Welfare Agency Oceania division branch section 3, Perth, Australia; 1132 hours-**

"Alrighty mate, that settles up the prob" said Joshua, finishing the last document for the morning.

"Not so fast mate, here's another job for ya" his chief; Jayden giving him another document.

"What's this?" Joshua asking his boss.

"The Indonesian and Malaysian branch are having difficuty maintaining the piracy activity roaming across the south chinese sea...they're requesting for our help"

"Bummer..." Joshua letting out a big sigh. "I bet this problem isn't a tinsy winsy problem"

"It's not only that... they've detected a mass route of illegal arms shipment ranging from Australia to Shanghai.." said Jayden, briefing him the document's detail.

"Shouldn't section one handle this kind of problem? I mean arm shipment. Our jurisdiction is only for safety of the ocean..." said Joshua, expressing his thought.

"The thing is, Section one is also requesting us in this operation" Jayden said to him.

"I bet they do" said Joshua.

* * *

Side note (weapon mentioned in this story)-

**CZ 75**- semi-automatic pistol made by Česká zbrojovka Uherský Brod (CZUB) in the Czech Republic. First introduced in 1975, it is one of the original "wonder nines" featuring a staggered-column magazine, all-steel construction, and a hammer forged barrel. It has a good reputation amongst pistol shooters for quality and versatility at a reasonable price, and is widely distributed throughout the world. It is also the most common gun in the Czech Republic.


	6. Chapter 6- Life from another death

Gunslinger girl is a series owned and written by Aida Yu. All canon character belongs to its respectful owner, the Author of the series itself. Other OC will be mentioned if their part is mentioned under permission(character mentioned in earlier chapter; Ayden, a cyborg mentioned in this story is a part of original character owned by Tremec6speed, while Kristal & Verotrois, both cyborg mentioned in this story is a part of original character owned by Thescarredman)

**Chapter 6- Life from another death**

**Hostaria dell'orso restaurant, Rome, Italy; 1412 hours-**

Seeing Lorraine coughing after drinking the wine, Kai then ask her if she's okay. "Lorraine-san, are you okay?"

"I'm-I'm okay" Lorraine replied, after tasting the wine herself. Clearly she's not used to drink expensive wine.

"Here" Kai handed to her a glass of water. "So, you're not used to drink wine, right?"

"Yeah... kinda..." She replied, gulping the cold, refreshing water into her throat to get rid of the sour taste.

"It's a shame...my friend gave me this" said Kai, holding the wine bottle in his right hand; a 10 year old Sagratino wine given by his friend in the embassy."I better keep this for Yamato then"

"Forgot to ask you this, but how's the rescue operation?" asked Lorraine, curious why he's inviting her to a five-star restaurant dinner. She could only think of what word he will say to her in the midst of calming music shrouding the dark and romantic atmosphere of the

"Jean old me that it was a failure, Sandro and his team disappeared from radar 26 hours ago, his team was last seen twenty kilometre away from Afghan-Pakistan border" he said to her.

"Looks like they're heading for the border" said Lorraine, remembering that there's an Italian military camp located 40 kilometres away from the operation area. "Hope they make it alive in one piece"

"Don't worry about that, Eastern welfare agency sent their best team to find them right now" said Kai.

"I see..." Lorraine said to him. "One more thing, i know there's something odd, you would never bring me here for no reason...so what i it, tell me"

"Here" Kai handing to her a dossier. "It's our next job"

"But why here? Why'd you give this in here?" said Lorraine.

"Since there's a chance of a spy detecting this operation, Jean decides to execute any operation under secrecy" he explains to her.

"I see..." Understanding his explanation, Lorraine then opens the dossier, reading a couple of document inside i. "Let me guess...they're requesting us in the East?"

"Yes, it seems that there's a slight connection between our problem with the Eastern Welfare division in Hong-Kong and Vietnam" He explains more."And here's our ticket"

"When did you buy that?" Lorraine surprised by the flight ticket in his hand.

"Some time earlier" Kai replied, grinning to her/

* * *

**Unknown village, 21 kilometres from Afghanistan borders; 1430 hours-**

"So where's adolescence?" Orianna asking the local, with Giacomo translating each Italian word from her words for the local.

"The Taliban came in, summer months ago...taking them for the 'madrasah' school to fight with them" he explains, after making a conversation with the head villager. Due to his skills of fluently talking in foreign Middle Eastern language, it was the reason why he was chosen to be Dr. Duvalier's assistance.

"I see..." Fio understand the situation, before letting out a big sigh.

"He doesn't talk much, is he?" Petrushka said to Arisa, after watching Doctor Duvalier in te past two days.

"Yeah, even at the first day I've worked with him, he seldom talk to us" said Arisa to her.

"i see...he must be feeling something lost in his mind" said Petrushka, understanding her explanation.

"Look at him, he's handsome as 'that' actor" said Lupa to Marius, playing jokes with him.

"Who?" Marius asking him.

"Arnold...arnold something" he replied, grinning to him.

"I thought you said he looks like that actor from the movie 'Die hard'...it's almost similar" Yarrow joined in for the jokes.

"It's too much...i'm not that bald" Marius replied. Shortly afterward, his hat was snatched by Lucas from behind. chasing him, Marius circled the group; filled with laughter and fun, with Elias and Yarrow joining in for the fun. Tossing his hat to each other, Elias, Lucas, and Yarrow finally gave Marius's hat to him.

"For god sakes...stop making-" the moment he wore his hat, a bullet landed to his forehead, knocking him dead.

"Sniper!" Orianna shocked by the dead body of Marius on the ground. Amidst the chaos, Lucas; who was still surprised by his friend's death, pulling him into cover, hoping he's still alive somehow. Yarrow then pulled out his Spotter binocular, with Gattonero fetching her AWS sniper rifle, searching for the shooter.

"Yarrow, Nero, kill that sniper!" Sandro orders them, followed by a hissing sound of the bullet passing over his head.

"Roger signore!" Gattonero replied. Running with Yarrow, she finally found a good spot to detect the sniper.

"Check for any shining at the ridge...the sniper must be still in there" said Yarrow, checking the ridge for any sign of the shooter. Despite the yelling and crying from the village, Gattonero focus her mind on avenging the dead soldier she just witnessed being shot to the head.

"Gattonero, the sniper, over there!" Yarrow informs him. "on your 12, 600 meters from here" Yarrow said to her.

"I see it!" Gattonero exclaimed. With a short burst, she pulled the trigger, sending the bullet to the sniper's location. Intentionally aiming for the feet, the sniper moaned in pain as his leg was shot by a distant shot.

"Displace" Yarrow then pulled Gattonero, after realizing the sniper is stil persistently trying to shoot them. They've managed to run into cover, right before a bullet hit their position. Relocating their sniper position, they decide to end the sniper's life for good.

"I give you a chance, now there's no turning back" said Gattonero, aiming the sniper in his head. Momentarily, a bullet passed her head by a couple of inches, missing it, she counter the sniper shot by pulling the trigger, killing the sniper to the head; just like how the sniper killed Marius. "And that's for my friend, you _Pezzo di merda_!" she yelled, expressing her anger, before coughing and vomiting.

"Are you okay?" Yarrow asked her.

"I'm fine...fine...i shouldn't say that word" Gattonero replied, after experiencing the same condition to Petrushka's problem.

"That guy deserve the shit... he earn it big time" said Yarrow, patting her back.

* * *

**Somewhere in a budget-cost hotel in Hong-Kong; 1500 hours-**

"I'm surprised on how you tapped in to their conversation" Shinzaburo praising Yukino, after finished spying the conversation between their target and an unknown target.

"Years of practice..." she replied while putting a wide smile to her face."By the way, where's Shanyuan?" she asked him.

"He's kinda busy with something..he said about a business with _'_'_Agenzia del Benessere Sociale_' or something" he said to him, after being told by Shanyuan himself.

"The Italian Social welfare agency? on what purpose?" Yukino investigating more information from him.

"If i knew it, i would tell you, okay" Shinzaburo said to her. Moments later, Shanyuan entered the room, with Riley following him from behind.

"Heads up, the Italian SWA are sending two of their operatives here" said Riley to them.

"On what reason?" Yukino asking him.

"They explain that somehow their case is related to ours in many ways" he explains to him, with Shanyuan nodding his head."By the way, where's the girl?" he asking where's his cyborg, Yoshika.

"She's with Yukino and Yui, walking around the city" Shinzaburo said to him.

"Wait, around the city? Themself?"

"Don't worry, they're with the cyborg-girl of the 2nd Hong-Kong division, they'll be fine with them" Yukino trying to calm Riley's wariness.

* * *

**Tan Son Nhat International airport, Vietnam; 1524 hours-**

"Xing? It's nice to meet you" Eckart greets him, watching each other in the eye while shaking their hand. Yui, on the other hand feeling awkward with Xing's cyborg, May.

"Hi" Yui trying to open a boundary of conversation between her and May.

"Hi..." replied May, opening her mouth, clearing the quiet-like atmosphere.

"Come on, let's go guys...the top-brass ain't gonna wait for us" said Zee, killing their conversation. Entering their luggage, into the car's bonnet, Eckart and Yui then enter Zee's car, followed by Xing and May.

"So, on what reason they need me in here?" Eckart asking Xing.

"That...well...our boss offered you as our 'sniper' backup..."said Zee, before Xing could answer his question.

"To put that aside, how about our weapons?" Eckart asked him, With Yui nodding her head.

"Don't worry, we got a loads of weapon just for you guys" sad Xing to him, answering his question.

* * *

**SWA General medical treatment facility, Italy; 1600 hours-**

"So, how is she right now?" asked Jean to the doctor, looking at Six still lying o the bed, finishing her surgery of removing the bullet from her brain.

"She's a strong girl I could say; luckily the bullet didn't affect her memory, or her life. She will recover fast enough for her to begin the operation 4 days from now" said the doctor to him. "Although I'm noticing something weird with her hand and neck"

"How so?" he asked the doctor back, puzzled by her situation.

"When operating her, I noticed her body was full of bruises and cut, notably on her wrist, leg, and neck, as if she was beaten before being shot to the head."

"Yeah, realized that when I saw her yesterday" said Jean."Could be a Krav Maga...When you perform an autopsy on Trei, do you find any similar marking on his body?" Jean asked him.

"No, and that's why it bother me the most" said the doctor, scratching his head.

"I see" said Jean, now finally assembling yet another missing piece in the puzzle of the murder of one from their personnel, Trei. "Alright then, inform me when she woke up, okay?"

"I will" the doctor replied."By the way, here's the bullet that you're asking for" The doctor then handed to him the bullet tagged as evidence.

"Thanks, i will need this for something" said Jean, taking the plastic bag containing the evidence.

"So, do you think..." The doctor said to Jean, realizing the idea inside Jean's head.

"I'm not sure about that, this will be last puzzle to solve this case, wether it's true or not" He replied.

* * *

**SWA section 2 cyborg dormitory, 1634 hours-**

"Hey Ai, are you Ai, or Yuki?" Silber asking her, confused between both her and her twin sister Yuki.

"I AM Ai, what's the matter Silber-san?" Ai asking her what's wrong.

"I thought you left with Signore Kai earlier" said Silber, recalling back what she saw earlier; she can't tell if it was her or Yuki leaving the dormitory.

"That was my sister, she had a job with Signore Kai in Hong-kong, or that's what she said to me" said Ai, explaining what she knows to Silber.

"I see" Silber sighed, before lying on Yuki's bed. "You know, Claes is happy on that she repeats what she loved day after day, it's she don't have any boredom inside her mind" she sighed.

"She has her own goal for living I guess" said Ai.

"I wonder, do we need reason to live longer?" Silber continue to questions, staring the upper bunk.

"What's your reason then?" Ai asking her back, slanting her position for better seating.

"I don't now...i haven't thought about that" said Silber.

"You shouldn't, if it wasn't important, forget it and then live your life to its fullest" said Ai.

"Wow, beautiful words, where' you learn it?" Silber asking her again.

"Signore Yamato" she replied shortly."I know, Signore Yamato always saying a good and poetic words to me every weeks."

Meanwhile, at the Airport, Kai and his cyborg; Yuki finally gave the clearance to board the plane, after being held by the airport security, after the Bayonet carried by Yuki was detected by the x-ray machine. After some explanation and orders from the higher-up, they've managed to board the plane, sitting and waiting for the plane to take off.

"Sorry for causing you a trouble, Kai-sama" Yuki apologizing to Kai, after being held in the airport security for bringing her bayonet with her.

"Its okay, it's not like it was your fault that the metal detector detected it, along with the rest of your body" said Kai to her, calming her down."Besides, we got the permission to carry our gun and permission to perform our mission outside Italy, so don't worry about that"

* * *

**Unknown village, 21 kilometres from Afghanistan borders; 1701 hours-**

"Finished burying their friend, Lucas and Elias still mourn Marius's death, a sudden death expected by no one. Picking up Marius's rifle, Elias then stick the rifle into his grave, honouring him.

"Giacomo, you do the Honour" Lucas said to him.

"But I'm..."

"I don't care if you're Muslim, he's still your friend" said Lucas.

"Okay..." He replied. Shortly afterward, he recites a prayer to Marius's grave, giving the final honouring to him. Everyone mourned for Marius's death, loss of a friend is one of the big blows received by both Elias's team and Sandro's team.

"Signore Duvalier, I was told that you're the one that 'save' our life, it's a pleasure to meet our 'father' right here right now" said Petrushka to Duvalier. But still, Duvalier kept Himself quiet.

"Petra, come here, help me count the ammunition" Sandro calling her for assistance.

"Okay Signore!" She replied with cheerful voice."Gotta go Signore Duvalier, i hope we could have a nice conversation next time" she said to him, while Duvalier watched the sunset quietly, with no word still spoken from him since yesterday.

* * *

**SWA Crime scene analysis lab, Italy; 1923 hours-**

"What is it you want to tell me?" Jean asked Charles.

"I've checked the bullet that you gave me two hours ago, and it came back positive match... Although the bullet was almost shattered by Six's skull, I've managed to recover some groove identification, just enough for m to identify it" Charles inform him. "99.57% metallurgical match to Trei's sidearm, Walther P99"

"No surprise there...How about the other two bullet extracted from Trei's body?" Jean asked for the second evidence that they obtained yesterday.

"It seems that the round that killed Trei was the .45 ACP from Six's pistol, but the weird thing is, both 9mm bullet pulled out from Trei's right arm and leg seems to be coming from Trei secondary Pistol, the SIG P230"

"How did you identify the 9mm bullet?" Jean asking him how he knew it.

"The bullet matched with Trei's SIG P230 groove..It's a match when i scanned it in the firearm database." Charles explained. "Weird thing is, we only recovered 2 set of sidearm in the crime scene...where's the third one?" another mystery rise in the case, baffling them.

"Looks like we have to look harder at the crime scene then" said Jean calmly. Moments later, his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller, he then answered it quickly.

"Jean, The girl is awake now, you can see her right now if you want" said the doctor.

"Alright, I'll meet her as soon as i can" he replied.

**-20 minutes later, SWA General medical treatment–**

"Feeling alright?" Jean asked Six, who was still under treatment.

"I'm fine Signore, except for some minor headache" Six replied.

"Glad you've made it" Jean expressing his caring to her.

"Get well soon Six, i will tell Claes and Aria to throw you a party" aid Rico, who was also visiting her.

"Can't wait for that" she replied, grinning. Signore, there's something i want to tell you"

"What is it?" Jean replied, wondering what will Six said to him.

"Now i know what happened to Signore Trei, and myself"

"Take your rest first, tell me later then, you look tired" Jean advises her to take her rest.

"No Signore, there's something i want to tell you...it's very important for solving the who's the spy, proof of thee information leakage, and many more problem that Signore Trei hide from us all this time"

"Okay...I'm listening" Jean interested with Six's story.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**Side note (Weapon mentioned in this story)-**

**SIG Sauer GSR** - The **SIG Sauer GSR** "Granite Series Rail" pistol is a stainless steel frame and slide M1911 clone produced by Sig Sauer. The SIG Granite Series was awarded the 2004 Handgun of the Year Award by the Shooting Industry Academy of Excellence. It is entirely made in the USA, from American parts. Chambered for the .45 ACP round, some GSR models have an accessory rail that can be used to mount a variety of different tactical lights, lasers, or just about anything that can accommodate a Picatinny rail. Standard models have a 5" barrel and 4.5-pound single-action trigger. The GSR is reported to have produced range results of a 1.5" group at 25 meters. The GSR also comes in compact and carries models and various sight options are available.

**SIG Sauer P230** - The **SIG P230** is a small, semi-automatic handgun chambered in .32 ACP or .380 auto. Beginning in 1996 it was replaced by the model **P232**. Due to its small dimensions, it is often carried as a backup weapon or as a CCW handgun, holding 8 + 1 rounds of .32 ACP or 7 + 1 rounds of .380 ACP, respectively. A special police model is also available, which is chambered in 9mm Police, actually a 9x18mm casing, which is very similar to 9mm Kurz but slightly more powerful.


	7. Chapter 7- SPECIAL CHAPTER-Six part 1

Gunslinger girl is a series owned and written by Aida Yu. All canon character belongs to its respectful owner, the Author of the series itself. Other OC will be mentioned if their part is mentioned under permission (character mentioned in this chapter; Kara, a cyborg mentioned in this story is a part of original character owned by Kiskaloo. Ayden, a cyborg mentioned in this story is a part of original character owned by Tremec6speed, while Kristal & Verotrois (Kay and Vee), both cyborg mentioned in this story is a part of original character owned by Thescarredman; Stefan and Tiffany, both character mentioned in this story too, is a part of original character owned by Taerkitty.)

**Chapter 7- SPECIAL CHAPTER ~SIX~**

(_Note: Six mentioned in this story are NOT numbers but the name for the cyborg given by the author himself)_

**Three days before the story officially started, SWA section 2 cyborg cafeteria; 0812 hours-**

"Where did you go Yesterday, Six? I've been looking all over for you" said Jackie, munching her cereal.

"I'm kinda busy yesterday with Signore Trei, the reason why I got this headache is because of his work" said Six, while drinking her coffee, a fresh start to begin with a cup of coffee, she think.

"What kind o job?" Jackie asked her back.

"Something related to this agency, I think...I've managed to take a glimpse in his paperwork, it looks like a bunch of information regarding the agencies operation" she replied.

"Maybe he's updating the file, I don't know...Signore Marco always do that once a while" Jackie assumed.

"Maybe" she said softly while drinking the coffee.

"You know Six, from the past two month from now, Signore Trei acting kinda like weird unlike his usual" said Jackie. "The next thing you know, he's now very secretive on his work and acting like he's hiding something"

"Yeah, I realized that, but that's my Brother, he's unpredictable in many ways" said Six.

"Hey Six, How's your sleep?" asked Kara, sitting next to her.

"Don't ask" she replied, drinking the coffee in one gulp. She then poured another cup of coffee to get rid her headache.

"You got any free time today?" Kara asked her again.

"On What reason?" She replied, asking the reason to her.

"It's just this time only, but could you help me wash Signore Michele's car? Please?" Kara pleads to her.

"uhmmm...Sorry, looks like I have a tight schedule up ahead for today, I have to finish it all day long with Signore Trei" she apologized, giving false excuse to her.

"Okay...that's fine, I could ask Kay and Vee for this" said Kara, losing hope to her.

"Another thing, Kay and Vee are also busy with their job, try asking Victoria's help, she's usually free at this time" said Six.

"Thanks for the info, I'll keep that in mind" Kara thanked her.

"Well, I got a job to do, see ya girls" Six then rose from her seat, leaving both girls with their breakfast.

"Have fun with your job, Six" Jackie said to her.

"Ugh...that's the word I don't wanna hear right now" Six sighed to her, before leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

**Section 2 cyborg dormitory, Yuki's room; 0942 hours-**

"Yuki, could i request something from you?" asked Gattonero.

"Sure, what is it?" Yuki asked he back.

"Can i borrow your rifle? I promise you that I'll return it back" she replied.

"Okay...which one? Barrett or A.I?" said Yuki, pulling both briefcases of her Barrett M95 and L96AWS sniper rifle under the bed.

"The A.I, I'm going to using it as my primary sniper rifle in my mission" said Gattonero, after Yuki handing to her the AI L96AWS.

"One more thing, what mission?" Yuki asked her, curious what's her mission is that require her to borrow the sniper rifle.

"It's crazy as it sounds, but we; along with 3 other will be rescuing some VIP in afghan-Pakistan border" she said to Yuki.

"Hell, make sure you drink a lot of water when you arrived there" Yuki advise her with joking tone. She then picked her Barrett M95 and carried it inside her sniper's backpack.

"Where are you going?" Gattonero asked her, curious.

"Signore Kai told me earlier to meet him in the firing range with my rifle" said Yuki. "But since you borrowed my A.I, looks like i have to use this baby" she add, patting her Barrett M95.

* * *

**Section 2 cyborg dormitory, Six's room; 1012 hours-**

"Six, bring your Rifle" said Trei, ordering her.

"What for? Is there any mission?" Six replied, asking him back.

"Yes, Jean ordered this mission to be executed right now" He replied.

"Okay then..." Six then picked her Blaser Tactical 2 sniper rifle, along with her secondary weapon; FN FNC assault rifle. Noticed that her SIG GSR sidearm wasn't in her holster and looked for it everywhere, she then request Trei's pistol.

"Signore, can i borrow your pistol? I don't know where I put my GSR" she said to him.

"Okay then. Next time, don't be so careless with your firearm, or else" Trei warned her, giving to her his SIG P230 pistol.

"What about you signore?" Six asked him.

"Don't worry, i got this" said Trei, pointing to his other pistol; the Walther P99.

"All set, Signore...where to?" Six finished packing her weapon inside two of her briefcase.

"Somewhere close in Rome" said Trei to her.

"So Signore, any support?" Six asked her again.

"Ugh, don't ask too many question to me right now, focus on our mission, and only that" said Trei.

"And what would that be Signore?" Asked Six again, joking to him.

"Killing! Is that obvious enough?! Don't make me want to shoot you!" Trei lose his temper.

"Okay, okay Signore" she replied, smiling to him, trying to calm him down.

* * *

**Undisclosed location in Rome, inside a room on top of a high building; 1042 hours-**

"Where is it again..." said Six, trying to remember back where she came from, after a quick break from the toilet. Quickly remembered it, she - then walked slowly, assuming that Trei is still busy with buying a cup of coffee. As she walked around the corner, she heard a familiar voice; Trei's voice talking to someone.

"Look, I'll get you the information as soon as I could, right now I'm in an operation, and I can't help you right now"

"Your Intel of Professor Duvalier in Pakistan helped us a lot, but we need more" said the unknown stranger; Six identified the strangers as one of the right-hand liberalist party terrorist she identified a month's ago from her operation.

"Could you guys be more patience?" Trei tried calming the man down.

"You'll get your money as soon as your Intel is verified" said the man. "And by then, I'll make sure that you'll be in part of our revolution against this anarchist government"

"Sure thing, I would wait for that moment" said Trei lighting up his cigarette. "Alrighty then, let's meet again in another time and location, and keep yourself low next time"

"Okay, same goes to you" the mean advise him. Unknown by them, Six already heard all their conversation, shocked by the secret shrouding her handler Trei is finally revealed first hand from him.

Shocked in an amused and frustrated feeling, she leave the Hallway as fast and quiet as she could, Six then returned to her watching position, acting as if there's nothing happened earlier.

"How's the movement?" Trei asking Six how's the enemy's position.

"I See movement, three men accounted for, armed with sub and pistol" Six reports to Trei after watching the location opposite the building with her binocular, pretending she was here all along in the room.

"Good, keep me posted continue watching them" Trei replied, telling her to keep her work."Stefan, are you getting this info?" he asked Stefan, who was on standby to storm the target's location.

"Roger, three men armed, i could see them in the camera" said Stefan, looking the enemy via optical camera, with Tiffany pointing the optical cable camera at the target behind the wall. "And we got another 4 enemies at the room, heavily armed though, it's like they're expecting for something big"

"I wonder..." Trei think for a moment.

"And i got another 3 here" Anton report to Trei, with Husna and Munairah with him. "Tell me when you are, and we'll breach in" said Anton, giving his Glock 22 to Hunny to be equipped with CornerShot.

"Hunny, Munny, prepare to go loud in my order" Anton advice both girls to standby with their weapon.

"Roger" Husna and Munairah replied.

Listening closely to the conversation, they wait for any opportunity they could take before the target's window closed.

"On my count, pop the flashbang and go loud, okay?" Anton advises the girls.

"Roger" Husna and Munairah replied, getting ready with their weapon.

"Tiffany, put a c4 breacher here, here, here, and here" said Stefan, drawing a square to the wall for guidance.

"Got it, and for christ sake, call me Tiffy" Tiffany replied, putting the c4 breacher strip to the wall.

"Six, when the doors breached, watch for any stragglers, shoot them to the head." advised Trei.

"Don' worry signore, one shot will never miss" she said confidently to him.

"Okay, green light on go on my command" said Trei. "Wait for my order" he orders, overseeing the entire operation."Green light, go go go!"

"Tiffany, light it!" Stefan ordered Tiffany to press the Breach trigger, ripping the wall for their entrance. Storming in, Stefan and Tiffany swiped the area with their close quarter submachine-gun fire, mopping every enemy down.

"Enemy at the Corner! Hunny, take them down!" Anton ordered her, whilst the suppressive fire from the enemy.

"Roger!" she replied. Operating the CornerShot, She bent the Cornershot 90 degrees to the right, taking down the enemy at the corner, without revealing herself. Such ease from the equipment, she doesn't have to align the iron sight to her eyes, since the camera pointed the crosshair to the target.

"Enemy down" Husna replied, finished killing three stragglers.

"Trei, we got 2 remaining stragglers, looks like they're heading for the exit" said Anton, realized that what's left of the enemy is trying to make their escape.

"Okay, I got them" said Trei, spotted the remaining stragglers. "Green light on target, Six"

"Okay Signore" he replied, taking down both enemies with a single shot, penetrating both target in one shot, despite her trembling hand of holding her anger .

"One shot, two kills" Trei praised Six, patting her shoulder. "Okay guys, Mission completed, now we'll regroup together, let see what's for us left by those bastard"

"I hope there's a good Intel, if not, it would be a waste for my time...you know, I have to cancel my haircut so that i could help you just so you know" said Anton.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll make it up to you somehow" he apologized. "Alright, comm's off, let's regroup right now"

"Signore, can you answer my question? It's a simple question" said Six, staring him directly to the eyes while clenching her fist; putting on her rifle to the floor.

"What is it? We need to hurry up" said Trei, wondering what kind of question she will ask.

"Signore, which side are you?" She asked him, begging for truth.

"What are you talking about?" He replied.

"Tell me the truth Signore, is it true that you sold our information to the enemy?" said Six, taking a drastic measure; aiming her sidearm to him.

"So you know it? When did you find it out?" said Trei, finally revealing the truth.

"Your conversation earlier" she replied.

"Alright then, you know my secret then... now what?" Trei then try to get close to her.

"Don't move! Or I'll-"

"Or what? Look at your hand, it's trembling" Trei holding her hand, despite her shaky hand could pull the trigger at any time.

"Please Signore, stop doing this...don't make me do this..." Six pleads to him.

"And then, what would I get if I stop it?" Trei then pushed her to the wall aggresively. "You know nothing about my past don't you? They offered me a life with you after they took another one" he whispered to Six's ear.

Now understanding the situation faced by herself, she pushed him while trying to take the non-lethal shot. But before she could put a couple of round to him, Trei kicked her hand, sending the pistol in midair, enough to stun her temporarily. Taking the advantage, Trei then kicked her left arm; dislocating her shoulder before punching her to the stomach and kicking her again to the leg.

Screaming from the pain, she knelt down to the floor; holding the agonizing pain, before re-correcting her dislocated arm back into place, a painful procedure to begin with. Stil, even her arm was corrected back; she couldn't feel anything from her left arm after that. Six then decide to fight him one-handed.

"Do you need any Handicap?" Trei mocking her.

"Don't need one, i could kill you with only my single hand, Signore" she replied shortly, staring at her pistol on the floor.

Quickly picking up her pistol from the floor, she tried to put a couple round to his body, which Trei easily avoid it, missing his face by only a centimetre; causing a burnt mark on his face. Trei then took a drastic measure, ramming her to the all; despite her hard-steel body, stunning her in the process.

From the ramming, Trei's shoulder feeling the pain; since ramming a cyborg head on is like wrestling a bull down to its feet. Six on the other hand; still stunned, collapsed on the floor, experiencing dizziness from the previous blow.

"Now, I'm no longer your Brother, I'm your enemy...take me down as one" Trei Challenging her.

"Okay Signore... today is Wednesday, i swear to you, you'll be dead today; like your name suggest" she replied, regaining her strength back.

"Ha-ha, let us see about that" He relied, taunting her.

Still stunned by the pain, Six tried to get up from the floor, trying to fight him again. But before she could react, Trei locked her in submission; His arm constricting her neck, suffocating her.

Struggling to get out from the lock, she tried to move her left arm, but to her avail, she couldn't feel anything from her left arm. She could only use her right arm to try opening the submission lock; which wasn't enough for her to escape.

"You think your cyborg-tech thingies would save you from my superior military training? You have to keep training to defeat me, if you have your time" said Trei boastfully, with himself single-handed defeating her. Finally, after a couple of minutes from struggling, Six fell unconscious in Trei's arm.

"Trei, what was that? I heard a gunshot earlier at your position" Anton called him via his cellphone.

"Yeah, i've heard it too, but it wasn't us, maybe it's something else" replied Trei, diverting him away.

"Okay then...if that wasn't you, it must be something else... I could see a firework show outside...in broad daylight...crazy stuff" said Anton, looking at the windows.

" By the way, I remembered something...I have to meet Sandro before his flight took off, so...can I exclude myself right away? I'm kinda in a hurry"

"Okay then, send my regard to Sandro, and tell him I owe him something" Anton reminds him.

"Okay then, I'll see you later" Trei then hung up the call, staring to Six; who was lying on the floor unconscious."Now then...what should I do with you..." he said while again reaching for his cellphone.

* * *

**Somewhere in an Italian Air force base; 1302 hours-**

"Here you go" said Trei, handing to Sandro a document.

"What's this?" Sandro asked him, wondering why he gave to him.

"That's another Intel for the operation, tor Duvalier isn't alone when he was captured" said Trei, explaining to Six?" asked Sandro, wondering where's his cyborg.

"She's... she's buy with something" said Trei with suspicious tone, something like a secret that worrying Sandro.

"One more thing, what's with your face?" Sandro asked him, realizing the burnt mark on his face.

"Oh, this? I was in an operation earlier...that Intel doesn't come easy, you know" Trei joked to him.

"Sandro, our 'taxi' is ready, get on!" Orianna inform him.

"Okay, just wait for me in the plane then" he replied, telling her to wait for him."Looks like I have to go, Trei...next time, I'll be treating you for lunch"

"No, no, I'll treat you for the lunch" he insists."And Anton said this for you: I.O.U" he reminds Sandro about Anton's word to him.

"Okay then, fine by me...I'll remember that" Sandro replied, before boarding the plane, waving his hand before the Italian Air-force C-130 transport plane depart to its destination; Italian air force forward airbase in Afghanistan.

**~To be continued in next chapter~**


	8. Chapter 8- SPECIAL CHAPTER-Six part 2

Gunslinger girl is a series owned and written by Aida Yu. All canon character belongs to its respectful owner, the Author of the series itself. Other OC will be mentioned if their part is mentioned under permission (character mentioned in this chapter; Kara, a cyborg mentioned in this story is a part of original character owned by Kiskaloo. Ayden, a cyborg mentioned in this story is a part of original character owned by Tremec6speed, while Kristal & Verotrois (Kay and Vee), both cyborg mentioned in this story is a part of original character owned by Thescarredman; Stefan and Tiffany, a cyborg-fratello partner mentioned in this story, is a part of original character owned by Taerkitty.)

**Chapter 8- SPECIAL CHAPTER ~SIX~ part 2**

(_Note: Six mentioned in this story are NOT numbers but the name for the cyborg given by the author himself)_

**Two hours and nineteen minutes before story officially started, in an undisclosed location in Rome; 0512 hours-**

"That's enough guys" said Trei, telling his friend to stop beating Six. Six; lying on the floor after badly beaten, unable to move her arms or legs because of the wire binding her, could only stare Trei from the floor.

"Come on, we're just starting to have fun with her" said one of his friend.

"And you sad you're not enjoying this since the past 5 hours from now?" said Trei.

"Well... we have our reason" said another o his friend.

"Didn't you have jobs to do next? Your boss called me earlier"

"What did he say?"

"He said 'Bring your ass back to your job' to me" he remind them. "He also said 'Treat our Asian guest well, and we'll get our reward fair and square' to me with kinda sarcastic tone" he adds.

"Okay then...must be something important then." accepting the news they just heard from him, Both of them then left Trei; along with Six behind, leaving them together."By the way, how long you will keep her alive?" a final word from his friend before they left.

"Not for long, i have something to settle with her first" Trei replied. Shortly after they left, Trei then turned his attention to Six "Did you enjoy yourself that night?"Said Trei to Six, crouching while talking to her.

"Not as much as i want to kill you" She replied, giving an irritating glare to him, amidst the blood dripping down from her head, passing her eyes.

* * *

**NATO forward airbase, Afghanistan, inside the Italian C-130 transport plane ready for takeoff; 0731 hours-**

"They've requested our unit?" said Sandro toYarrow. Sandro then replied, with him and Gattonero nodding their head.

"What about the other special operations team? They could do that job, its more suited to them compared to our role" Lupa surprised by his words. The moment Sandro told him about the special operation offered to them, he could only stand still, speechless.

"That's what we said to the President" said Fio.

"But they've already sent a Special Forces there; the 9th Reggimento d'Assalto Paracadutisti... sadly the Special Forces sent on that mission was slaughtered by the enemy in an ambush." Yarrow explained.

"Tough job...the president must be thinking that we're the expendable unit here" said Yarrow, who was with Lupa the whole time.

"Well, it's an order...And the order must be important then" Fio clearing the point. "Since it's from higher up" he adds.

"So then, what's our mission?" Sandro reluctantly asked Yarrow.

"It's kinda like recovering something important" he answered.

"Important? Come on! There must be a better explanation for this" Sandro sighed.

"I wish i knew" said Yarrow, letting out a big breath.

"Secretive as much...this mission must be valuable for our government to handle" said Fio.

* * *

**SWA firing range field, Italy; 1246 hours-**

"Anton, Director Lorenzo called you" said Fernandez to her while holding his M24 sniper rifle after answering a call from his cellphone.

"Me?" Anton asked back just to be sure.

"Yep, Director Lorenzo wants you to be in his office ASAP" Fernandez explains to her.

"Okay then..." he replied simple. After receiving the orders, he packed his Beretta 92FS and SCAR-L into her back and proceeds to her car. Both of his cyborg followed him from the back, after finished packing their things.

"See you later Reo, keep me posted for any news later" said Husna, reminding her.

"Roger, I'll try remembering that" She replied, while still focusing her target through the sniper scope; watched closely by her handler, Fernandez.

"On the other hand..." Fernandez trying to think something that has been bothering his mind today. "Reo, keep shooting" he order his cyborg to keep firing to the practice target.

* * *

**Director Lorenzo's office, SWA main headquarters, Italy; 1302 hours-**

"I'm sorry, Signore Lorenzo" said Anton, apologizing to Director Lorenzo.

"it's okay, sorry for bothering your job" said Lorenzo, apologizing to him.

"What's this all about, Jean?" Sandro asked Jean, who was standing next to Lorenzo.,

"Remember your previous mission?" Jean tries to remind them.

"Yeah, why?" Sandro asked back.

"Trei and his cyborg didn't report to the HQ after the mission... he was last seen by Sandro after delivering the reports to him. Since then, it's been three days of his absence." said Jean to them.

"I've tried to contact him, but his phone we're turned off" Ferro brief them.

"So what's my job then?" Anton confidently asked her.

"Find him, and make sure he logged his name for yesterday's mission debriefing" Ferro replied.

"Come to think of that, i remembered something about him" said Anton. "He's acting kinda weird for the past two months from now"

"Yeah, we realized that... and after three days waiting for him to make his report, we suspect he's up to something, and I would doubt his cyborg wouldn't know about that" said Lorenzo.

* * *

**Undisclosed location in Rome; 1312 hours-**

"Dammit," Six cursed to herself, after dropping the hairclip from her hand; her only hope of opening the handcuff binding her hand. Due to one her hand being numb after getting a fight with Trei, she couldn't break the wire with only one hand.

Amidst the struggle, she noticed something on the table; a toolbox left by Trei earlier. She then crawled quickly to the table, despite her feet being bound. Arriving at the table, Six then kicked one of the table's leg, easily knocking the table down. Looking at the toolbox opened at the floor, she then crawled to the toolbox, sighting a wire cutter among the hammer and wrenches.

Without hesitation, she grabbed the wire cutter, trying to cut the handcuff, setting her wrist free. With her right wrist free from the handcuff, she then easily snapped the wire binding her body easily. Looking around the room, she then reached for her bag, fining that her sidearm; SIG Sauer GSR pistol is still there, along with her sniper rifle next to the bag.

"Now then, where was I" Six sighed, wiping out the blood from her forehead while keeping her pistol inside her shirt. After searching for her cell phone everywhere, she rested on the couch, thinking a way to get out from the mess, and revealing every truth about her own handler to everyone in the agency. But before that, she must find a way to get out from the room first.

"Wait... wait a sec..." She then realized that there's a pager hidden inside her right shoes compartment.. "God bless you two for giving me this" said Six; both her shoes and the pager as given by Husna and Munairah as her birthday present month ago. Taking the pager from her shoes, he then turned the pager on.

"How do i use this again..." Six trying to remember the step of using the pager; she forgot the instruction given by Husna on how to use it.

* * *

**-Meanwhile, Inside Anton's car passing the bridge in Via Flaminia, Rome; 1344 hours-**

"Signore, have you tried to contact Six's cell phone number?" Husna suggesting to Anton.

"Yeah, already did that... no one's picking it up" Anton replied, while driving his car.

"How about triangulating her cell phone signal? We might able to find her location" Munairah also suggest to him.

"Easy said than done, Jean told me to look for them without using any of our equipment right now, they're busy with the operation at Afghanistan" said Anton.

"I see" said Both Husna and Munairah as they stare the crow outside whilst the car speeding by the Belsiana road.

"Wait, my pager is ringing" said Husna.

"You're still using that!? Get a phone, Sis" said Munairah, mocking her.

"Shut it! It's from Six" said Husna, checking the pager's number.

"What!? From Six!?" Anton the slammed the brake, pulling over to the side of the road. "Let me see that" he requested the pagers. After Husna handed the pager to him, Anton the read the message sent by the pager.

"SOS" aid Anton shortly, three-words message sent by Six.

"SOS?" said Munairah, wondering if there's any message.

"That's the only word she sent to us?" Husna said to him. "I bet she still figuring out how to type using the pager"

"Can you reply her message? Tell her where is she actually" said Anton, giving the Pager back to Husna.

"Okay, give me a minute" she replied, start typing the words in the pager.

...

"A message?" said Six, looking at her pager vibrating, receiving message from Husna. "You really can't type that long, arent'cha? Where are you actually" she read the message sent to her.

"What!? Damn you Husna...try type this thing with only one hand" She said to herself, amused by the text sent by Husna. While looking for any clue on her whereabouts, she then punched one of the windows that blocking her view; a wooden slab blocking the window that she could easily break it. Looking outside, she could see the surrounding area, also noticing she was in the fifth floor of some apartment building.

"Looks like I have to send this in Morse code then... hope she could read this" she said to herself, holding down the ager with both of her feet and typing the code with her right arm.

...

"Wait, Six messaged me again" Husna the read her message. "What the..."

"What is it? What do she sent to you?" Munairah also looking at the message. "what is it she sent to you?"

" Don't know, some dot and lines i guess... maybe Morse code" she replied.

"Morse code you say? Let me see that" Anton again requesting her pager. "Give me a second to decrypt the message, my Morse code reading are kinda rusty"

"Okay Signore" Husna handing the pager to him.

"ROMEO-ECHO-SIERRA..." Anton whispered while trying to read the Morse code. "_RESIDENZA AURELIA_?" Anton finaly decoded the Morse code. " Munairah, give me that map"

"Where is she, Signore?" Munairah asking her handler, handing the map to him.

"We're at _Viale Angelico_ right? If we follow this road, _Via Aurelia_, she must be somewhere near or in _Residenza Aurelia_ area" Anton replied, pointing on the map.

...

"Well, at least i can feel my left hand right now" said Six, relieved. Finally, after three days of numbness, she regains her strength back; no more disadvantage, she could now use her hand fully. Another message arrived in her pager; she then read the message sent by Husna.

"Wait for us, don't do anything stupid by then..."said Six, reading the message quietly."Alright then... time for me to text the message" she then tried to type another message into the pager, but only to find out that her pager ran out of power.

"Come on! Not this time around!" she exclaimed, almost throwing the pager outside of the window. Before she could throw out the pager, the door opened. Entering the room, Trei is surprised how she could escape from the binding.

"What the... how did you..." Trei then tried to reach his sidearm, but Six quickly make her move; a sleight of hand, she managed to take Trei's sidearm with force, knocking him down to the floor.

"Now Signore, who has the advantage, you or me?" said Six, aiming the gun directly to Trei's face.

"So you do prepared for this...looks like I taught you well enough" said Trei, grinning to her, while staring with a discomfort look to her face.

"I could end your life right now Signore" she replied, getting ready to pull the trigger.

"Really? Did you check that pistol whether it's locked or not?" said Trei.

"Don't be so..." She the realized that the gun was locked, Just as she looked closely at the gun, Trei spring into action, hitting her in the chin before pushing her right arm to the left, grabbing her other arm up, jamming both of hand together, before using his right hand to choke her.

"I just need a diversion and mere split second to turn the tide, something that I would never teach you in the first place" said Trei, again, boasting hi strength.

"Really... because i learned that too..." she then kicked him, releasing her from the grip. She then quickly grabbed the gun on the floor, resetting back the sight directly to her target, Trei.

"Not bad..." Trei spit out the blood from his lips, before reaching for his secondary pistol."Now let's make it even!" He then fired a salvo of round from his gun, stirring up the heat around. Jumping into cover, Six fired couple of rounds to Trei.

"Six, that pistol is loaded with 8 rounds only, conserve it" Trei taunts her.

"Shut up!" Six fired another two rounds before heading into cover.

"by the way, i give you my present" Trei then throwed something to Six. Realizing it was a stun grenade, she then jumed out from the cover, just before the grenade exploded. Even though she escaped the blast, the loud banging sound disoriented her, making her head dizzy. Trying to regain control, she didn't realize that Trei already put two round on her stomach.

"How does it feel?" Trei continue to mock her. Coughing the blood out, Six then walked slowly to Trei's position, with him also closing to her without thinking much forther about her own condition.

"Let's finish this then..." Trei then aimed the pistol directly to her eyes, ready to pull the trigger.

"One thing signore...let me give you this" She then aimed the gun to his face by surprise, shocking him. Luckily Trei pushed the gun down, but only hitting him to both of his feet. Trei then pushed Six to the wall, knocking the pistol from her hand and discharging another shot to her right arm.

"Merda... i've run out of bullet" said Trei, checking his gun. He then reached for the second magazine inside his pocket, getting ready to load another magazine to his gun. At the Same time, Six realize that her SIG GSR pistol are still in her shirt. She then reached for it at the same time Trei aimed his gun to her.

"Let see who will pull the trigger first" said Six, using the gun with her left hand. As both Duo aimed their gun to each other, a moment of silence followed, before both of them pulled the trigger.

...

"Looks like we're here" said Husna, arrived at their destination."Now where to?"

"No idea here" Anton replied, with Munairah looking around the house. Suddenly, they heard a gunshot from one of the house. Quickly drawing their guns out, they raced to the scene, climbing the stairs while keeping their guns up.

"Room one clear!" Husna exclaimed, after breaching the room.

"Room two clear!" Munairah exclaimed, finished checking the other room

"We got two people down here! Husna, call the ambulance!" Anton yelled to Husna; Both Six and Trei lying on the floor, with both of them being shot to the eyes.

"He's dead..." said Anton, giving up the hope for Trei.

"Signore, she's still alive" said Munairah, checking Six's pulse.

"What!?" Anton then checked Six's pulse, picking her up. "Husna, where's that ambulance?"

"The ambulance is on it's way Signore, they say i twill take 10 minutes to arrive." said Husna.

"Too slow! Munairah, take her to my car, let's go to the Hospital right now!" He then handed Six to Munairah, before racing her to the nearest hospital.

* * *

**-Crime scene in an undisclosed location in **_**Residenza Aurelia**_**, Rome; Present timeline, 1344 hours-**

"Jean, here's the third gun" said Charles, picking up the SIG P230 under the sofa.

"So that confirm Six's story then..." said Jean, putting back his sunglasses on.

"Luckily Anton made the right decision to carry her to the nearest hospital" said Charles.

"He had the experience like this..." Said Jean, implying about Anton's past.

"Pardon?" Charles asked him.

"Nothing...now let's wrap this up, we have to finish the report as soon as possible, we got so many issue to handle right now" said Jean.

"So, what do you want me to write on the report then?" Charles asked him.

"Just write it as ' one of the terrorist from the right-hand liberalist party gunned the Fratello team down, with only his cyborg survived the attack" said Jean.

"Okay then..." he replied, complying with his order.

-**end of special chapter SIX-**


	9. Chapter 9- Raining Summer

Gunslinger girl is a series owned and written by Aida Yu. All canon character belongs to its respectful owner, the Author of the series itself. Other OC will be mentioned if their part is mentioned under permission (character mentioned in this chapter; Kara, a cyborg mentioned in this story is a part of original character owned by Kiskaloo. Ayden, a cyborg mentioned in this story is a part of original character owned by Tremec6speed, while Kristal & Verotrois (Kay and Vee), both cyborg mentioned in this story is a part of original character owned by Thescarredman; Stefan and Tiffany, a cyborg-fratello partner mentioned in this story, is a part of original character owned by Taerkitty.)

**Chapter 9- Raining Summer**

**4 days after the rescue operation; in an undisclosed village near Afghanistan border; 0352 hours-**

"Gather round guys, I've just received word from Yarrow earlier" said Sandro, calling everyone to him.

"What is it then?" Lupa asked him, curious what he will say to them.

"Yarrow spotted a large group of enemy inbound to this location" said Sandro, explaining the situation.

"Mostly they're armed with RPG, machine-guns and some trucks with heavy machine-gun" Yarrow explains more.

"So, our option is?..." said Orianna.

"We should leave this village before they arrive" said Sandro. "Alert your cyborg and the packages, we'll leave 30 minutes from now" He ordered them.

"What about the villagers then?" asked Fio.

"Let's hope that those bastards don't harm any civilians here" said Sandro, hoping that the Taliban won't intervene in the village.

* * *

**Somewhere in a 24-hour restaurant in Hong Kong, 0412 hours-**

"It's been two days since our arrival here and there's no sign of our contact anywhere" said Lorraine, sighing while drinking her coffee, enjoying her breakfast with Henrietta in a restaurant; with Kai and Yuki opposite from her.

"Relax, the EWD called me yesterday, they said the Hong Kong division are trying to send some of their operator as our contact, since they're busy with an operation in the South China sea" explain Kai to her.

"And hell, it take them long time to send an operator here?" said Lorraine, further sighing out her problem.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that they'll arrive here just like 'they' told me yesterday" said Kai, assuring her that their contact will arrive soon. Moments later, his cell phone rang, a message received from someone.

"Who send it?" Lorraine asked, seeing Kai picking up his phone and read the message.

"It's from someone... anonymous...the message only simple; " Back alley of the building opposite from your direction, come there"

"Building opposite from us? How did they know we're here?" Lorraine continues to questions about the message.

"There' only one way to find out" He then finished his coffee, raised from his chair and paid the breakfast to the cashier, followed by Yuki. "Let's go to that location"

"Alright then" Lorraine replied, quickly finishing her breakfast with Henrietta. Shortly afterward, they walked across the street, into the alley, and finally arriving at the location mentioned in the message.

"Now where' here... what now?" said Kai. Shortly afterward, he received another message. " Apartment next to you, front stairs, second level, 203." He read the message loudly to the other.

"I don't know about this, but it's kinda fishy to call us in here" said Lorraine. "Henrietta, ready with your P90?"

"Yes Signorina" Henrietta replied, inserting the 5.7 magazine round to her P90 submachine-gun.

"Yuki, get your weapon ready" Kai advise his cyborg.

"Roger" Yuki replied shortly, pulling out her Beretta 93 Raffica. As they move into the apartment up to the second floor, they kept their weapon concealed just in case; a suburban area is a place that they should not cause any trouble with.

At last, they found the room; Room 203. Quickly Kai pulled his sidearm and getting ready to breach the room, with their cyborg also ready. But to his wariness, when he reached for the door knob the door wasn't locked at all. Without thinking much further, they entered the room without hesitation afterwards; only to find an empty room with the lights turned on.

"This... is kinda... strange feeling" said Lorraine.

"Yeah... something's not right here" said Kai, as both Henrietta and Yuki keeping their eyes wide open for any suspicious movement.

Suddenly, the lights went off, blinding them. As Kai reached for his flash light, someone was pushing him to the wall, with the man shoving his gun directly to Kai's head.

"Signore!" Yuki exclaimed, raising her arm, aiming the gun. But before she could react further, she was pressed against the wall by someone at her size, knocking the Beretta from her hand. The moment she realized what happens, a gun barrel sits directly in front of her eyes. She then tried to reach for her Beretta 92f, which the assailant realized it, pushed Yuki to the floor, sitting on top of her; while handcuffing her hands.

Meanwhile Lorraine aiming her Walther P99 directly to the assailant, only froze; another assailant aimed the gun behind her, With Henrietta also being held in a gunpoint by the fourth assailant.

"Drop your weapon" a female voice whispered to Lorraine's ear. Complying with the order, Lorraine then dropped her Sidearm to the ground. "Tell your girl to drop her weapons too"

"Henrietta, drop your gun" Lorraine ordered her to drop the P90 on the ground.

"But ..."

"Drop it!" Lorraine exclaimed, while looking at both Yuki and Kai struggling to escape from the assailant's grip. Henrietta, reluctant by the order given, was forced to drop her weapon.

Moments later, the assailant checked their bodies, searching for any weapons; confiscating their sidearm, cell phone, and a Walkie-talkie, before all of them being pushed to the wall, handcuffed.

"Who sent you? Is it the republican faction? The North Korean? Or the right-hand liberalist party?" the female assailant continues to ask them.

"What!? We're not from any of those parties! 'They' sent us here!" said Kai to the assailant.

"SWA? Hummm..." The assailant then wondered around for moment, before starting to ask them a question. "Ice cream?"

"Gelato!" Kai and Lorraine exclaimed together. Turns out it was the password for the contact for identifying themselves.

"Ah, sorry about the procedure guys, i'm terribly sorry for this" the assailant then ordered her teammates to let them go. "By the way, I'm 'Athena', call me Yukino if you want" She introduced herself. "And this is IRIS, call her Yui if you want"

"Kai, Kai Miyamoto" said Kai, introducing himself while rubbing his wrist.

"Yui?" asked Yuki, realizing that Yui's face is almost identical to her, except for Yui's long hair.

"And you must be Yuki then" said Yui, shaking her hand with Yuki.

"You must be Lorraine Andrea, right?" Yukino quickly recognized Lorraine. "Just like they said, both of you are cute couple" she then pinched Henrietta's cheek.

"That was some procedure you got there" Lorraine replied. "No Wonder Ferro told me to get prepared with 'Gelato' days ago"

"Miyamoto-san, long times no see you" Shinzaburo introduce himself to Kai, shaking his hand. "And here's my 'Nakama'; Kei"

"Yamazaki-san ... it's been a long time since we met at her funeral" said Kai, still trying to apologize about their past together.

"It's okay Kai-san, I'm over with it" said Shinzaburo, forgiving him.

"What's your relation with him, Shinzaburo?" Yukino asked him.

"My Younger sister is his girlfriend" he explained shortly to Yukino.

"I see... your deceased sister?" Yukino asked him.

"Yes" he replied, while nodding his head.

"By the way, we need to get back to the branch right now, w have to report your arrival to the superior" said Yukino."Yui, can you take the car here?"

"Yes, Yukino-nechan" She replied, taking the key from Yukino.

"Your cyborg can drive?" asked Kai.

"Yes...why?" She asked back.

"Lorraine, remind me later when we arrived back in Italy; teach Yuki how to drive" Kai remind Lorraine.

* * *

**Villers Bocage, Calvados, France; 0600 hours-**

"Jeanne, wake up!" said Husna, trying to wake Jeanne up, after arriving at their destination; Villers Bocage in France.

"Ngh.. Hold just for a minute... I need my beauty rest..." said Jeanne, letting herself into her sleep.

"Let me do it" said Six, reaching for her cell phone. Plugging the earpiece into Jeanne's ear, Six then turned the volume full and setting the alarm tone as high as she could. Moments later, when her phone's alarm clock ringed, waking Jeanne from her sleep, almost pulling out her sidearm.

"Told you not to drink too much coffee yesterday" said Six, picking up her cell phone back.

"Okay, Okay... i get it" said Jeanne, rubbing her eyes, while yawning.

"By the way, where's Claes and Aria?" asked Munairah to the rest.

"She's with Signore Charles and Signore Anton at the French police station" said Six, informing her.

"Gather round girls, pack your thing... we're going to our hotel" said Vittoria, reminding them to pack their bags, With Marco behind her, reading something in his hand.

"So much for a case...reminds me, why do we have to join with this trip again?" Jeanne asked them.

"Signore Jean told us that we should probably get some holiday, which Signore Anton, Charles, Vittoria and Marco agreed with." Six explained to her, answering her question.

"Come on guys, there's not much time before I could fell into my deep slumber" said Sherry, implying that she didn't sleep during their journey from Italy to France.

Meanwhile at the police station, waiting for the chief department, Anton began talking to Charles to fill their boredom.

"Hey Char, didn't you hear the latest news in this area?" Anton asked him.

"What kind of news?" Charles replied, asking him back.

"I don't know about this, but the case we're handling somehow connected to the case in Milan" said Anton.

"You mean the section one agent that has been killed by the kid-assassin?" Charles raised his eyebrows, asking more information from Anton.

"Yeah... it seems that his M.O is the same with this case" said Anton.

"Got any name for that Killer?" asked Charles again.

"Yeah, it's-"Just before he could finish his sentence, the head chief of the police department arrived.

"You must be from the Italian government" said the officer. "Name's Enrique, nice meeting you guys"

"Anton" Anton shaking his hand with Enrique. "By the way, this is Charles, call him Char for short" He introduced Charles to Enrique.

"Americans?" Enrique asked Charles, offering his hand.

"Yeah" He relied, quickly shaking his hand with Enrique. As they make their move to Enrique's office, Charles managed to ask Anton about his last question. "And you we're saying to me earlier—"

"Almost forgot that, that Assassin's name is 'White Killer', nicknamed by the Italian police in Milan."

* * *

**Undisclosed village near Afghanistan border; 0622 hours-**

"i have to go back guys" said Giacomo, insisting that he will help the villagers, who was being attacked and slaughtered by the Taliban gunmen. Watching from the distance, they could only hear the sound of those enemies slaughtering the villagers one by one. Gattonero made an attempt to engage them from the distance, but Yarrow quickly called it off, his fear that it will reveal their location.

"You're our package, comply with the order!" said Sandro, denying his request.

Then i'll have to put you down just to prove it then" said Giacomo, aiming his AK-47 to Sandro. Everyone was shocked as Sandro's teammate quickly aimed their weapon to Giacomo's face. Lucas, Elias and Marcus only watched them s the chaos erupt between Sandro and Giacomo.

"Signore, it's easy to comply with his request, right?" Patrizzia interfere, with Orianna backing her.

"Fine then..." Sandro finally agreed with Giacomo, letting him go.

"Don't worry about him, i'll stick close to him then.. you guys make sure to cross that border" said Lucas, volunteering himself to help Giacomo. Elias and Marcus also volunteered themself to accompany Lucas. Shortly after they left Sandro; and his team along with Doctor Duvalier and Arisa, Sandro felt uneasy about his decision earlier.

"Fio, Orianna, stay with the package... Lupa and Yarrow, come with me" Sandro ordered them.

"So we're going in?" Lupa asked Sandro, questioning his decision.

"Yes, we're not gonna let that pezzo di merda got his multiple kills" said Sandro.

"Alright, it's showtime!" exclaimed Yarrow out from his excitement, loading his Hecate Ultimato sniper rifle with new magazine. "Gattonero, use those 'big guns', let them have it"

"Roger" She replied, pulling out her AW50 sniper rifle.

"Petra, Grenade counts" Sandro asked Petrushka.

"5 frag grenade, signore" she replied.

"Good, we'll shove those grenades to their ass with proper amount of force" Sandro joked to her, with Lupa and Yarrow laughed at his joke; Fleccia and Gattonero only holding their laugh.

"Just to be safe" Fleccia then handed her UMP-45 to Doctor Duvalier." You know how to use this?" asked Fleccia to hm. seeing him nodding his head, she then continue giving her UMP-45 submachine gun to him. "Make sure you hit them in the chest and the head if you see any of them here"

Ten minutes later; arriving at the village, the first thing they saw was dead bodies piling, Petrushka felt disgusted by their action; clenching her teeth out of her anger.

"Damn them all..." said Petrushka, looking at the dead body as they passed the main alley.

"Don't worry, they'll pay for what they done to them" said Fleccia, reassuring Petrushka.

"Signore Yarrow, i got Elias and his team at my nine" said Gattonero to Yarrow, pointing Elias; who was twenty meters away from them. Looking at them, it seems that Elias is giving them a hand signal.

"Elias said they will attack the left flank...they will begin their assault after we start our assault" said Yarrow, reading the signal sent by Elias.

"Okay, let's move up then, follow that gunfire sound" said Sandro, starting their assault.

"Fleccia, check the corner, i got your back" Lupa ordered her.

"Roger" she replied shortly, moving towards the corner. Spotting an enemy, she then open fire, spraying the bullet from her SCAR-H battle rifle, without realizing that there was another enemy at the rooftop. Realizing that the enemy is aiming his AK-47 to her, she tried to aim her battle rifle; which suddenly jammed. However, the enemy was downed before he could take a shot to Fleccia.

"A close call, eh?" Gattonero said to Fleccia, downing the enemy with her accurate shot.

"I hate to say this, but I owe you one" sad Fleccia.

"Get inside!" Sandro then escorted some of the villagers inside of the house, while Petrushka provide suppressive fire.

Meanwhile Giacomo, moving quietly pace by pace with his AK-47, tried to kill as many enemy as he could before the enemy get him. Encountering an enemy, he opened fire with a short burst, hitting the enemy at point blank. Killing at least two Taliban, he then continue advancing across the village, hunting the Taliban one by one, with his movement covered by Sandro and Elias team's gunfire. As Giacomo moved slowly across the backyard, he didn't notice that there's someone following him; Kharzai, who was following him the entire time. He then aimed his CZ 75, shot Giacomo in the back, dropping him to the ground, before finishing it with a shot to the head.

Seconds later, running from the enemy, Elias stopped near the corner, only to find the dead body of Giacomo lying on the ground; his eyes was still open by the time he was shot. Feeling sorry for him and despised by the scene, he then closed his eyes, before moving out from the area.

Meanwhile moving silently across the alley, Marcus then stopped near the shadow, after seeing a crowd of Taliban marching in. He then took his Glock 22 suppressed; given by Orianna in the first day, for a quiet kill. Seeing one of the enemies separate from the group, he quickly put several round to the enemy's body; two round of 9mm to the chest and another one o the head.

"Shh! Hide" Marcus ordered the civilian who witnessed the killing. Seeing the civilians complying with his order, he then makes his move to the open, not realizing that a sniper got a lock to him. A well place shot to his chest shocking him, he then retaliates by shooting the sniper with his Glock, hitting the sniper to the head. Not long after he killed the sniper, Marcus struggled to maintain his conscious by pushing himself forward, despite that his injury limiting him.

"Damn...you" he exclaimed softly, as he moved against the wall, pushing himself. Realizing that there's another group of enemy standing in front of him, he then knelled to the ground, unable to think clearly; with his blurred vision and weak hand.

"Signore!" Petrushka came from nowhere, aiding Marcus. She was accompanied by Sandro, firing his gun to the enemies, while Petrushka pulled Marcus out to cover.

"Petra, watch out!" Sandro warned her, as another sniper acquired her on the rooftop. With her hand full, she can't do anything except shield Marcus from the sniper, exposing herself. However, the next thing happened, the sniper's head shattered by a shot that came from nowhere.

"Who fired the shot!?" Sandro surprised by the shot.

"Not me signore!" said Gattonero.

"Then who was It?" Sandro continue to ask the other. He then heard something in his comm.

"Is this Sandro? Alessandro Ricci?" a female voice heard from his comm..

"Who's this?" Sandro asked the girl in his comm.

"I'm Dice, the one who shot that sniper was my partner, Deuce. We're from EWD Pakistani division, we've being sent to help you guys to get across the border, into our designated extraction point" Dice introduced herself. Another shot echoed across the valley, this time hitting an enemy who was about to attack Sandro from behind.

...

**One kilometre away from the village-**

"Confirmed headshot from the distance 1041 meters... nice job, Deuce" Dice flattered about Deuce marksmanship skills, looking through the binocular.

"All in day's works" said Deuce, cycling the bolt of her Barrett M95 sniper rifle.

"Great job guys, thanks for that shot, it literally saved my ass... We'll meet you guys after we exfil the village" said Sandro, relieved that now they got extra support.

"Okay, we'll continue provide distant cover then" Dice said to him, signalling Deuce to continue her rapid and accurate fire toward the enemies.

* * *

**Precinct's Mortuary, Villers Bocage, Cavaldos, France; 0915 hours-**

"Are you sure it's him?" Enrique asked Anton and Charles, showing the dead body in the precinct's mortuary.

"Yeah, it's him... he's one of our guys" Anton replied, looking at the dead body of the second two agents that was killed brutally by the assassin they only know as 'The White Killer'.

"Malck Kowalski, section two operator of our agency" said Charles, identified the dead body. "By the way, where's his daughter?"

"Don't worry, she's now taken care by the child services" Enrique said to him, answering his question.

"Can we take her right now, it's an urgent matter" said Anton.

"I'll see what i can do... you guys seem to rush on everything" said Enrique, feeling awkward by only seeing both of them.

We have our own reason" said Charles.


	10. Chapter 10- One life of another death

Gunslinger girl is a series owned and written by Aida Yu. All canon character belongs to its respectful owner, the Author of the series itself. Other OC will be mentioned if their part is mentioned under permission (character mentioned in this chapter; Kara and Michele, a fratello mentioned in this story is a part of original character owned by Kiskaloo. Ayden, a cyborg mentioned in this story is a part of original character owned by Tremec6speed, while Kristal & Verotrois (Kay and Vee), both cyborg mentioned in this story is a part of original character owned by Thescarredman; Stefan and Tiffany, a cyborg-fratello partner mentioned in this story, is a part of original character owned by Taerkitty.)

**Chapter 10- One life of another death**

**4 days after the rescue operation; in an undisclosed village near Afghanistan border; 0925 hours-**

"Where's Giacomo?" Sandro asked Elias, amidst in the tense of gun-slinging shootout between the Taliban and Sandro's team. Several distant shot from Deuce's sharpshooting shot can be heard echoing across the valley; killing the enemy accurately to their head.

"He's dead" Elias simply answered Sandro's question, firing his SVD repetitively to the enemy. "Sandro, I'll cover your retreat" he said to him, finally making a decision that will cost his life.

"What about you?" He asked Elias.

"Don't worry...'I'll catch up' with you guys later" He assure Sandro.

"Signore! We should pull back now! Were risking of being overrun here!" said Petrushka, aiding Fleccia in treating Marcus's wound.

"Alright! All team, fall back to the package!" Sandro then ordered everyone to fall back into Fio and Orianna's location, where they will continue their journey to the border"

'Elias, lets go!" Lucas said to Elias, ordering him to fall back.

"Don't mind me! Just go!" said Elias, continue firing his SVD, before loading another fresh magazine to his sniper rifle.

"Signore!" Fleccia then handed to her the SCAR-H battle rifle. "Use this... good luck"

"I don't need luck kid, there's no such as luck" he replied, taking her rifle.

* * *

**Director Lorenzo's office, Section 2 headquarters, 0930 hours-**

"Any suspect to be precise?" asked Lorenzo to Both Jean and Ferro.

"Not this time sir, we're still investigating if Trei had an accomplice inside the agency" said Jean, clarifying the situation, which was intense with the sense of mistrust between them and the rest of the agency's agent.

"Even so, i want this problem solved ASAP" Lorenzo pressed is order with serious tone. Just then, Charles knocked on the door. "Come in"

Charles then entered Lorenzo's office, carrying some files with him. He later place the file on top of the table.

"Signore, I've finally run down every possibilities and come up with three possible suspects" he then showed three photo of the possible suspect, including Saber's photo.

"Rachelle too?" Ferro surprised after seeing Saber's photo.

"Yes... there's something about her that bothering me" said Charles.

* * *

**Saber's room, Section two Handler's dormitory; 0940 hours-**

"Rachelle, what are you doing there?" asked Andrei, who was her friend next door.

"Nothing... just relaxing...and reading my diary..." said Saber, holding her diary, before putting it back t her closet.

"Come to think of it, since Trei's death, it's like our movement is being monitored by the higher up, care to know why?" Andrei asking her.

"How should i know?" Saber relied.

"Well... for a starter, your relationship with Ferro is close... and second, you've been interrogating a lot of suspect in the past few days" he said to Saber.

"Well, keep this as a secret, okay?" Saber then reveal to him a secret that Jean told her to kept it as highly classified news. "Trei was identified as the Sleeper agent for the Right-hand liberalist party... and we fear that there's the second sleeper agent inside the agency" she explains briefly to Andrei.

* * *

**Approximately 1 kilometer from the village near Afghanistan border; 0942 hours-**

"Deuce, new target; enemy machine-gunner nine o'clock, wide spot on target; range 908 meter" Dice inform her, seeing the target from the binocular.

"Got it in my sight" she replied, sighting the enemy through her scope.

"Fire when ready" she ordered, and seconds later Deuce pulled the trigger, sending the bullet out from the barrel into the enemy's torso; exactly 2.45 seconds for the bullet to hit the enemy. "Confirmed shot, hit torso"

"Bring me another target" said Deuce, loading new magazine to her Barrett M95 sniper rifle. Suddenly, an explosion triggered their response. Watching the chaos erupted downside of their position, they realized that their position was compromised.

"Damn, they hit one of our mine, they're here!" Dice checked the situation, quickly grabbing her L96 sniper rifle. Both of them later engaged the incoming Taliban gunner that new their position.

"They hit another of our claymore!" said Deuce, switching to her sidearm, picking the enemy one by one. The last Claymore mine exploded, also killing the last enemy.

"Hell, we should've relocated earlier" said Deuce, brushing her silvery hair to the side.

"You're right" said Dice.

"Dice, this is Sandro, where are you?" Sandro asked them, contacting them via their comm.

"We're not far out from your position... we'll link up as soon across the valley, rendezvous point is the river" said Dice.

"Roger, we'll meet you there, over and out" said Sandro, ending the communication.

* * *

**Villers Bocage, Calvados, France; 0950 hours-**

"Can you tell us what happened to Malck? Charles asked Orca; Malck's Cyborg, being watched by Vittoria, Anton and Marco.

" It happened so fast... i was just gone for about thirty second...and Signore Malck was lying on the floor...dead" said Orca, telling him what she remember during the time her handler was killed two days ago.

"Can you remember anything specific?" Marco also asked her.

"That time...it was a cloudy day... looking at the sky, Signore Malck told me to get back into our room to pick our umbrella." She explains what she could remember. "When i get back to Signore Malck, he was laying on the floor, bleeding from his throat." She slowly shed tears while remembering her last moment with Malck.

"And?" Charles eagerly wants to know the full story.

" Before Signore Malck died, he write something on my shirt...something about Case 34 or something" she explains every detail she could remember. "It's... it's just unbearable...to see...my Brother died on my hand..." she then burst into tears, crying.

"Okay... Claes, take her to your room" Vittoria then ordered Claes to take Orca into her room. Shortly after leaving Orca with Claes; with all their cyborg left the room, Vittoria then discussed with everyone on the room.

"Case 34, i remembered that case... it was a hit-and-run case involving Trei's girlfriend" said Marco, remembering the case he once investigated with the agency.

"So, what's the connection between these cases?" Anton asked him

"Don't know about that, a question raised more than an answer that we should looking for" said Marco.

"Better contact Jean then, let see if he could answer some question from us" said Charles, reaching for his cellphone.

"Make sure he explains all this questionnaires..." said Vittoria.

* * *

**Approaching the Hindu-Kush Mountain, 24 kilometers away from the afghan border; 1057 hours-**

"What' the altitude?" asked Sandro to the others.

"Its 1200 feet above the sea" said Dice, checking her portable GPS.

"Signorina, give this to Signore Marcus" said Patrizzia, giving her blanket to Orianna.

"Me too" Petrushka also handed her blanket to Orianna.

"Thanks..." Orianna then put the blanket over Marcus, to avoid him from spasm shock.

"Stay with us Marcus, stay awake!" Lucas encourages him, while carrying Marcus by his shoulder, helped by Lupa.

"It's a pity that Giacomo sacrificed himself..." said Arisa.

"At least his death wasn't in vain" said Yarrow.

"Fleccia, Soni, can you run a scout at the front? probably 300 meters away from here" Sandro ordered both of the cyborg to conduct scouting duty.

"Will do Signore Sandro" Soni replied, pulling Fleccia with her.

"i'll join in" Deuce volunteered herself.

"Come here you son of a bitch!" Elias exclaimed, drawing of fire away from Sandro's team. It's been several hours since he ran on the opposite direction from the mountain, with his intent of drawing the entire Taliban-armed personnel into him.

"One... Two... three..." He downed several enemies that pursuing him, before continuing his run in an attempt to shake them off. Amidst the running and shooting, one of the enemies managed to shot him in the leg.

"Damn you all..." he continues to fight back, despite now he can't run anymore. Changing the magazine, he continues to shoot the rifle; tainted with blood and sweat, until it ran out of bullet again.

"I Hope you rot in hell, bastard! you guys aren't even human!" He again exclaimed to the enemy. The moment he fired three shots to the enemy, a bullet land to his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. But it doesn't take too long for Elias to recover; he picked back his rifle, and continues firing to the enemies. A third bullet then lands to his stomach, knocking him again to the ground.

"You guys... think that was enough... to stop me?..." He struggled to get up, clenching his fist while picking back the rifle. the fourth shot to his chest then finally knocked him for good. Seeing the sky blurring in his sight, he then picked the grenade in his pocket, pulled the safety pin and holding it tightly as the enemy come closer to him.

"See you guys in hell...bastard..." He said to himself, shortly after his last breath, he dropped the grenade, killing several enemies with him.

* * *

**Dragon inn 'Floating Hotel', Semporna, Malaysia; 1000 hours-**

"Wow, this is great!" said Ai, jumping from her bed, after renting a room in the hotel; a hotel that literally sit on top of the ocean.

"It's the only hotel that i could find, really..." said Yamato, letting himself down to the chair, after walking around the small town for any vacant hotel.

"What about that big hotel there?" Michele asked Yamato, pointing his finger to the big hotel at the other side of the area.

"I've already been there... they said it's full at this time" said Yamato.

"So this is the only thing?" asked Kara, looking around the shady, yet romantically calming room of the hotel.

"Yep..." he replied, finally resting his head to the chair.

"Come to think of it, i don't care, it's awesome to stay in a room like this" said Ai, enjoying her stay. "By the way, there's a couple of big fishes outside that we ca see"

"Yeah i see it too... i wonder what are they for... for display?" asked Kara.

"No, it's for sale... they'll catch that fish for our dinner later" said Yamato. "FYI Michele, you're paying it later"

"Oh goodie, i can't wait how it will taste like" said Ai, still exited with her visit in Southeast Asia.

"Ai, we're not in an holiday, we got our mission to do first" said Kara.

"Which is... Yamato, did you contact Kai?" asked Michele.

"Yes, they're now with the EWD Hong Kong division" said Yamato. "They'll relay to us anything important to us, whether it's information or news" he reminds him.

"And on other note..." Michele then remembered something. "Kara, could you take Ai for a walk around the town i have some special talks with Yamato right now"

"Is it okay for me Yamato-san?" Ai asked her own handler; which he nods his head. SHorlt afterward, they left both Yamato and Michele at the room.

"Okay then, what do you want to tell me?" asked Yamato to him.

"Can you tell me about Ai's past?" Michele asked him directly.

"What for?" he relied, questioning Michele.

"I dunno, just some info about her... guess" he replied with a simple answer, sitting down on the sofa.

"Okay... I'll tell you everything about her" He finally tell him the story about Ai's past.

* * *

**May 20, 1995, 0656 hours, 400 meters away from _Ueno_ train station (Yukino's house)-**

"Come on Arisaka-san, we don't want to miss our day today, don't we?" Yukino said to her husband; Arisaka, who was holding both of their child, Yuki and Ai.

"Alright, alright...just let me take my breath first" said Arisaka, inhaling as much air as he could, after carrying both of his twin daughters. "What time is it?"

"It's seven o one" Yukino answered simple to him.

"Here, take Yuki with you, I'll carry Ai with me and the basket" said Arisaka, holding Ai to his arm while carrying the picnic basket.

"Don't be so selfish... here, let me take both of them with me" said Yukino, taking Ai from him.

"Suit yourself, I'm better this way then" said Arisaka.

"It's time for you to brag about your military strength, don't you" Yukino making fun out of him.

Arriving at the train station, they bought the ticket and waited for their train to arrive.

"What time is it, Yukino-san?" Arisaka asked her.

"Seven forty one" she answer simply to him.

"There's our ride" said Arisaka, looking at the arriving train. Finally, the train arrived, and boarding the train, Yukino sat at the bench, while Arisaka stood near the door of the car. Soon the train depart from the station.

Not long after they board the train, Arisaka noticed something weird. He saw a man wearing medical mask; holding something n hi hand; what seems to be some packets. However, he ignored it, as he assumes it's only a present wrapping or something in his mind.

Arrived at the _Akihabara_ station, the suspicious man then left the train. Without being noticed that he dropped the packet to the floor. As the journey continues, Arisaka then noticed something weird again.

"are you okay, darling?" Yukino asked him.

"i'm... I'm fine Yukino...just some mild headache i guess..." said Arisaka. Then he noticed the same packet held by the man earlier. Out of his suspicious, he then kicked the packet outside of the train; after arriving at _Kodenmacho_ station.

As the train move in, several passengers felt dizzy and experiencing nausea. Suddenly several passengers collapsed, due to unknown reason. This was followed by Arisaka passed out to the floor.

"Arisaka!" Yukino then rushed to him, raising his head from the floor. "Arisaka, are you okay!?" she tried to wake her husband. The next thing happens; her vision is blurred, followed by coughing. She then tried to crawl back to both of her daughter, which she passed out on her way; accompanied by several other passengers on the floor.

Finally, the train makes it stop in _Tsukiji_ train station, where passengers stumbled out and collapsed on the station's platform and the train was taken out of service. After the several hours later, it was confirmed that 13 peoples died in the incident, which was identified as the Sarin gas attack incident. Among those who was killed is Arisaka Harunami, Yuki ad Ai's father.

Although barely survived the attack, Yuki and Ai then fell into comatose for the next couple of years, which their uncle took care for them. As for their mother, it was unclear why, but the CIA decide to fake her death and bring her back to the CIA headquarters; since she worked for them as an undercover agent in Japan, she didn't complaint much, despite her injuries, as long as she knew her relatives took care both of her daughters.

* * *

**Hong Kong, Present timeline; 1030 hours-**

"And that's the story about Yuki's past" Kai finished telling about Harunami twin's past to Shinzaburo.

"I see... no wonder she's afraid when we used the subway train" said Shinzaburo.

"And the reason why I didn't use the conditioning process to her" he explains more about Yuki."She didn't remember much at that time."

"Yukino-san, are you okay?" asked Shinzaburo, seeing Yukino staring the ground since Kai told them about Yuki.

"Ah... sorry, i was thinking of something earlier..." she replied, apologizing. "By the way Kai, have you ever seen her mother's face?"

"No, i never saw her mother's face, even in the news" said Kai. "Since Arisaka never bring me to his house, i never figured how her mother looks like" he explained to her.

"I see..." Yukino relieved by her answer; now knowing her relation between herself and Yuki. "By the way Kai, i would like to have a private conversation with you later"

"How about now?" Kai said to her.

"Not right now, we got a mission to do" said Yukino, reminding them. She then saw Yuki staring at her. "What wrong Yuki-chan?"

"Nothing... it's just that i got this weird feeling that I've meet you somewhere" said Yuki, trying to recall where she met her in any chance.

"Maybe you're seeing things..." said Yukino to her, patting Yuki's head."Yui, get my weapon, we'll be hunting some son of a bitches"

"Okay Athena-san" Yui replied, calling Yukino with her nickname.


End file.
